Do You Have Power Over Me?
by Sukki18
Summary: Kanari never meant to say the words... she didn't think he would come, but he did. And now her stepsister Sakura is mixed up in this, and she's got her own paranormal stalker... 'You have no power over me' may be a lie... *follows Labyrinth plot for PART ONE* TwoShot! ItaOC SakuSasu-ish BIRTHDAY FIC FOR SUKOSHI-NINJAFOX'SBUDDY!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Labyrinth come to think of it... AND IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A FREAKIN' SEQUEL!

I wrote this simply because, who WOULDN'T? XDD Also it's my friend's birthday today! And since she's a bigger fan of the Labyrinth than I am, consider this as a birthday present, Sukoshi-NinjaFox'sBuddy! (And a birthday contribution for Sakura since they both share the same birthday...)

Oh, and since I have the inability to write a moderate sized one-shot... Prepare for the longest Two-shot of all eternity!

vvv

"...For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great!" I said firmly to the air, pretending to see the Goblin King right in front of me. Evil, brooding, powerful, and hot. I raised my chin and just about shouted, "You have no power over me!"

"Aren't you a little _too_ obsessed with that story?" Sakura asked behind me. I yelped and spun to see my pink haired stepsister and best friend sitting on a stone bench, her eyebrows raised at me. I giggled self-consciously, "I didn't know anyone was here..." I said sheepishly. Sakura rolled her sea green eyes, "Yeah, you're so caught up in your 'Labyrinth' world that you don't even realized people are actually standing there." I crossed my arms, "You followed me, didn't you?" She squeaked and stiffened, "N-no..." I rolled my eyes, "Saku, let me tell you a secret. To be an avid reader you must have a large imagination, so you can imagine all the details. Thus to have a large imagination you must be observant. And you, dear Sakura, are lying. You followed me here. I'll bet my whole Labyrinth collection that, your dad put you up to this." Sakura glared at me, her cheeks turning pink, "I hate you, Kanari. Especially when you get all logical and formal on me."

I held up a finger to correct her when the clouds that had been hanging over us all day opened and dropped tons of water down at once. Sakura gave an unearthly screech and tried to cover up her styled hair. I laughed and spun in a circle, "Rain, rain dripping down!" I sang. Sakura grabbed my arm and pulled me into a run, "I have a freakin' _date_ tonight Kanari! I'm not going to get my hair all ruined just so you can play _'Singing in the_-Freakin'-_Rain!'_ Move it or lose it!" I laughed at my stepsister and let her drag me back to our house.

Of course Kizashi was waiting for us, "Kanari..." He started. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I should be more responsible. I've got homework." I moved to step past my stepfather but he blocked me, "No you don't. You wouldn't have left if you did. Talk to me, Kanari." I narrowed my eyes, "It's not fair! You always blame me for everything, but never Sakura. I'm always to blame and-" Kizashi narrowed his eyes, "You're eighteen and the oldest, you should know better." I rolled my eyes, "You and Mom have a date, Sakura has a date, but heaven forbid that I ever get a date, because then who is going to watch over the brat!?" I stomped into the house, Kizashi storming after me with Sakura mildly following wringing out her soaked hair in the process, "Don't you dare call your brother that!" Kizashi shouted. "Half-brother! Akanbou is my half-brother!" I retorted, turning to face him.

At that moment my mother came in, "What is all the shouting about?" She asked, carrying Akanbou, who was screaming so loud that it hurt my ears. "Nothing! You are just ruining my life, that's what!" I snapped. My mother frowned, "Kanari, stop being dramatic. If you had a date then we would hire a babysitter, but-" I glared at her, "So you're saying that I can't get a date?" Mebuki narrowed her eyes, "Now see here, young lady, you either drop the 'woe-the-world-is-against-me' act, or your grounded!" I pushed past her, making Akanbou cry even louder, and started up the stairs, "What good is grounding me? I'm already stuck here watching over the baby!" I shouted and stomped up the stairs before either of them could say anything else.

Several minutes later, after Mebuki and Kizashi had left, Sakura tapped on the door, "Kanari...? Can I come in?" I rolled over on my bed, never taking my eyes off my worn copy of the Labyrinth, "Shouldn't your date be here soon?" I asked. Sakura sighed outside the door and said, "Kanari, if you want me to, I can call it off and-" Akanbou started wailing again. I tried to ignore it, but he just cried louder and louder. Finally I threw down my book and stalked out of my room to the nursery across the hall. Sakura was bent over our half-brother, trying to sooth him and failing, "Can't you calm him down?" I asked. Sakura glared at me, "It's your fault, with all that yelling you did he's been finicky!" I shoved a finger in her face, making her go slightly cross-eyed to see my fingertip, "Watch it." Akanbou reached a high-piercing screech that made both Sakura and I cringe.

Growling under my breath I took Akanbou from Sakura and placed him on my hip, "Akanbou be quiet! You're giving me a head-ache." He didn't even quiet for a second. I swung him around, "Come on, Akanbou. Look I'm sorry, alright? Please be quiet. I can't take this all night!" The doorbell rang and Sakura glanced to the door, "Uhhh... my date's here I guess. I gotta go." She glanced at me again, "Will you be okay?" I glared at her, "As okay as I can be. Go." My pink haired stepsister cast one final look at Akanbou and me before walking out. The minute I was sure she was out of hearing I held Akanbou at arms length, "Look, we're stuck with each other for a while, so shut up!" If anything, he only got louder. Groaning I laid him down, defeated. "Sometimes I wish that the Labyrinth was real and the goblins would come and take you away... right now." I snapped as I walked away from him, leaving him to cry himself out.

He stopped crying.

I turned to the crib, my eyebrows pulled down in a worried frown. Babies just didn't stop crying, that was impossible. Evil giggles filled the room as I cautiously made my way to the crib, hesitantly calling out Akanbou's name. He didn't even flinch. Cautiously I reached out and jerked back the covers to reveal... absolutely nothing. Now I was freaked out. Something scurried across the floor, I could hear the quick tapping of claws against the wooden floor, but when I turned, nothing was there. More giggling and cackles sounded from various corners of the room. I whimpered and took a step away from the crib, scared.

I stiffened feeling something dark and ominous emanating from behind me. Slowly I turned and faced the threat. There, sitting in my stepdad's reading chair pushing in the corner of the room was the Goblin King, I was sure of it. Everything about him was dark, from his long coal black hair tied at the nape of his neck and depthless onyx eyes to his elegant, yet frightening, clothes. "Y-your... him... aren't you?" The Goblin King dipped his head in acknowledgment. "You have my brother...?" Again he nodded silently. "Can I have him back? I-I didn't mean what I said." The Goblin King finally stood, shadows pouring from his cape, "Kanari... you asked and I have given. Go on about your life, for your brother is one of us now." He turned but I reached out to grab his arm. He faced me again before I could lay my hand on him, "Please. I want my brother back."

Instead of answering he held out a crystal ball. I took a step back, for some reason I didn't want to touch the thing, "Forget about your brother, Kanari. Here, take this as payment. It can show you anything you want." I shook my head, "I want my brother!" I said, raising my voice. The Goblin King frowned slightly, but before he could say anything I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I stared at the open door, I had thought Sakura had left already! What would I tell her when she found that Akanbou was gone and this dark Goblin King in his place? "Kanari? Do I hear voices? Who are you talking to?" My younger sister asked as she walked in the room, her eyes widened when she caught sight of the fey before me. She pointed at him and opened her mouth to scream when suddenly the world spun in a swirl of color and shadows.

vvv

I landed on my butt, the wind flying out of me. Sakura landed beside me as I stood to survey our surroundings. All around us was nothing but red tinted arid wastelands. In the distance I could see the Labyrinth and the castle beyond it, it was more magnificent that I could ever have imagined. I twisted to see what was behind us, but my eyes riveted to the Goblin King standing under a dead tree, evil rolling off him in waves. Sakura huddled against me, staring at the dark fey, still not used to his presence. He stared at me, "Your brother is at the center, in my castle. You have thirteen hours to find him, or he will become a goblin forever." I frowned, "That's not fair!" I snapped. Amusement sparked deep within his eyes, "I suggest you begin. It's further than you think, and time is short." In a whirlwind of shadows, he disappeared. Sakura stood, "Why is Akanbou in the goblin castle? Why does this place exist? Am I dreaming? Please say I'm dreaming!" She babbled, mostly to herself. I reach over and pinched her arm to prove she wasn't dreaming.

She spun on me suddenly, "You did this, didn't you? Of course, you're the only one who used to believe in this crap! It's all your fault!" She reached for me, probably to strangle me, but I deflected her, "Sakura! Calm down. I didn't actually believe that if I said those stupid words it would actually happen! I was just being sarcastic!" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Get a grip, Saku. We have thirteen hours to figure out this labyrinth, or we'll both be regretting my stupid mistake for the rest of our lives! Didn't you hear him? Akanbou is going to change into a goblin if we don't hurry!" That snapped her out of it, "Alright, we just need to... take baby steps. Come on! It can't be that hard!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the hill towards the stone wall that contained the Labyrinth.

"Hey! Watch it, Sakura!" I said as I nearly tripped over yet another fallen branch. Instead of answering she pulled to a stop, making me bump into her. I opened my mouth to berate her, but the words died on my lips when I saw what made her stop, the wall to the Labyrinth. Sakura and I exchanged looks, this place reeked of evil. If it wasn't Akanbou's life as a human on the line I would have turned and gone back. Sakura took a step forward, "Is there a way to get in?" She asked me, but I shook my head. I didn't now. "Yes." A voice said. Both of us gave girly shrieks and spun to see a red haired boy Sakura's age glaring at us with jade eyes.

I found my voice first, "And you are...?" The red head's eyes darted to me, "Gaara." He barked, as if his own name was a curse. Without another word he turned and began walking away from us. We followed him cautiously, thinking he was leading us somewhere. After a few minutes he turned to us, looking almost psychotic, "Why are you following me?!" He growled. Sakura flinched but asked, "Aren't you leading us to the door?" "No." He snapped back quickly. I tilted my head, "Then, can you show us?" "No." Sakura and I looked at each other, was he doing this deliberately? My stepsister turned back to the glowering red head, "How do you get into the Labyrinth?" The boy huffed and said cryptically, "Through a door." I glared, losing my patients, "Will you or will you not help us?" Gaara shrugged, "If you ask the right questions..."

Sakura pursed her lips, thinking long and hard, "Where is the door to the Labyrinth?" Gaara cracked a small smile, "Right there." He said jerking his thumb to the right. As if on cue two doors that were embedded in the stonework creaked open by themselves. If was a wonder we had missed it before. Sakura turned back to the infuriating red head, "Will... Will you help us through?" Gaara shook his head, "No. Now go away, I have things to do." I shot him an evil look as I pushed my sister inside before she could bother him again.

We both looked to the right then to the left, nothing but straight walls as far as we could see. I glanced at Sakura, "Paper, Rock, Scissors?" I asked, half joking. Sakura gave me a look that told me she didn't appreciate my wit. "Cozy, isn't it?" Gaara asked directly behind me. I yelped and spun as did Sakura. The pink haired girl glanced both directions again, "Uh... which way do we go?" Gaara shrugged, leaning against the door way, "Which ever way you decide to go." Sakura frowned and didn't say another thing. I perked up, "Which way would you go?" I asked, hoping that he would give us a firm answer. Gaara raised nonexistent eyebrows, "Me? Neither. I would turn around and walk out." He said then straightened and did just that. The doors slammed behind him, trapping us in the Labyrinth. Sakura looked at me, her green eyes filled with tears and fright. Once again I cursed my stupid move to banish our poor brother to this place. "Let's go to the left." I said, taking charge of the situation. Sakura nodded.

vvv POV Change vvv

"Brother! Did I hear from the guards correctly?" Sasuke snapped as he stormed into the throne room, goblins were tripping over themselves to get out of his way. King Itachi may be a ruthless ruler, but he was no where near as cruel as his younger brother, the Goblin Prince. Itachi spared Sasuke a glance of acknowledgment, and slight annoyance, before returning his attention to the cooing baby in his lap. Sasuke glared at the kid, "So it is true. The Labyrinth is active again, and some poor girl is having to fight her way here. She'll fail and you know it!" He growled. Itachi handed the babe off to one of the many goblins and stood, "We need mates, and unless you want to pledge yourself to a goblin woman, I suggest you don't question my methods." Sasuke crossed his arms, "What? IF this girl happens to miraculously succeed, are we going to share her?"

Itachi allowed himself a small smirk, "This girl has her younger sister with her." That shut Sasuke up. It had always been just one girl going through the Labyrinth, but none of them ever succeed to making it to the castle. Could two girls possibly make it through? Itachi saw what Sasuke was thinking and said, "If you will excuse me, I have things to arrange. Watch the boy while I'm gone." Itachi could feel Sasuke's discomfort around the child as he walked away and smiled. Things were going as planned.

vvv POV Change vvv

"Oh, we'll never get out of here! It goes on and on, never turning at all! GAH!" Sakura shouted and kicked a branch in frustration before sitting down beside me against one of the walls. I shrugged, "Something will happen, just you-" "'Allo." Something small and squeaky said. Sakura and I stared at each other then down at the small face sticking out of the wall. It was the face of a pug. I blinked, that wasn't there a second ago, "Did you just say 'hello'?" The pug shook its head, "No, I said 'allo' but that works just the same." Sakura saw a chance for help and jumped for it, "Can you tell us if there's a way through this Labyrinth?" "I'm just a pug stuck in the wall, sorry." The pug said sadly then brightened, "Wanna give me an ear scratch?" Sakura obliged while I said, "This path can't be the only one, there's got to be turns and openings somewhere, but we just can't find them!" The pug, panting from being petted, said, "Sure there's lots of openings. This place is full of them! You just gotta look. There's one in front of you there, in fact." Sakura and I both looked, but saw nothing but an empty wall.

Sakura turned back to the pug, "No there isn't." She said, but suddenly I understood. How stupid did I have to be not to see it!? As Sakura argued with the pug on whether or not there was an opening in front of us or not I reached out as if to touch the wall and walked through the camouflaged opening. "Sakura! He was right, there's two more ways this way!" I said excitedly. The pug sniffed, "See? She's the smart one..." Sakura gave him one last glare while she joined me. She jumped up and down when she saw the new paths. "Come on! This should be easy! She started dragging me rightwards. "WAIT!" The pug shouted and we both went back to the opening, "Don't go that way! Never go that way!" Sakura and I exchanged looks. I shrugged and went left, my pink haired sister following. (A.N. Bet you can't guess who the pug is! XD)

vvv POV Change vvv

"Pakun threw them off the scent. They won't be coming straight here." Itachi said, staring intently into his crystal ball. With a flashy flick of his wrist the crystal disappeared. Sasuke was holding Akanbou at arms length away from him. He glared at Itachi and snapped "Great, so why don't you take him?" Itachi looked at him, "Why?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his older brother, "Because I have no clue how to handle kids. Grab him before I drop him!" Itachi rolled his eyes and took Akanbou from the prince. Cradling the babe expertly, Itachi shot a detached look at his brother, "You might as well get used to it. You might be a father one day." Itachi was secretly amused by the look of revulsion on Sasuke's face. Itachi glanced at the clock hanging just beside his head, nine more hours to go before Akanbou was a goblin and the girls were sent back to their world empty handed and headed. They should be going through the Ever Changing Maze now.

vvv POV Change vvv

"Hey! Someone's changing my markings!" Sakura whined, staring at the lipstick arrow that had gone from pointing towards us to where we had just come from. I had thought that using her lipstick had been a good idea, but now it was useless. Sakura threw down the lipstick tube, "That's just not fair!" I had to agree with her on there. An oily voice said behind us, "No it issssn't." Both of us spun, not really surprised this time. Most of the people we met here always snuck up behind us. Two men stood in front of two doors in a small courtyard that had been a wall before. The one of the right had stringy black hair and yellow snake-like eyes while his companion had long shaggy grey hair. Two red tear lines ran from his eyes down to his jaw line. The grey haired man chuckled, "Haven't seen many pretty things like you here. All I get to stare at is him." He glared at the dark haired man leering at us.

Sakura blinked, "This was a wall a minute ago." The snake-like man hissed in laughter, "No that's the wall behind you, there." Both of us turned to see that the wall had moved, we were trapped with these freaky men. "That's not fair!" I snapped at the immovable wall then glared at the two men, "Did you do that?" The grey haired one waved a dismissive hand, "Naw, this place is ever changing." Sakura gripped her hair in frustration, "That's not freakin' fair! When I see that Goblin King I'm giving him a freakin' bit of my mind!" The two men exchanged glances, "Well these doors lead somewhere. One goes to the castle and the other to... certain death!" The black haired man sneered dramatically. Sakura perked up, "Which one leads where?"

The grey haired man held up a finger, "There are rules. You can only ask one of us a question. Gotta warn you though: One of us always tells the truth and one of us always lies." I grinned to myself, this was my kind of game. I stepped forward so that I was in the face of the black haired man, "Answer 'yes' or 'no'. If I asked your friend if this door lead to the certain death, what would he say?" The man blinked then cast a look at the grey haired man, he looked just as confused. "..Yes." He said, a little hesitate. I nodded and stepped back and pointed to the door he was standing in front of, "So this one leads to certain death, and the other leads to the castle. Come on Sakura, lets go!" I grabbed my giggling sister and the grey haired man opened his door with flourish, the confused look still on his face. We ran through the door, laughing, before something else could happened. "That was really smart, Kanari. I think we're getting the hang of-" Before Sakura could finish the floor opened underneath us and we both dropped down into the dark.

vvv POV Change vvv

"They made it to the Oubliette." Itachi said. Sasuke, his arms once again full with Akanbou, snickered and their goblin subjects foolishly cheered. Itachi shot a general glare at the audience, who immediately fell silent. Itachi threw the scrying crystal in the air, making it vanish, and leaned back against his throne, "They should have never made it that far." He said to himself. Sasuke smirked, "Well, you failed. Again. Looks like these two will succeed and you still won't have a precious queen, not even another squalling brat." Itachi shot his brother a red eyed scowl and stood. "I'll just have to guarantee one stays here." He said, a plan already forming in his mind. Swiftly he shed his normal skin for the ebony feathers of a raven and flew off towards the gate to the Labyrinth. Sasuke shook his head and took his brother's vacated seat, Akanbou in his lap. He tilted his head at the curious child, "You know, I think I'm starting to like you..." He mused.

vvv

"Gaara." Itachi spoke and the red head gate keeper jumped before turning to glare at the Goblin King, "What do you want?" Gaara was one of the few people who dared take such a tone with the king. Itachi raised an eyebrow and said dismissively, "I need you to distract the girls back to the beginning. They've gotten too far." Gaara rolled his jade colored eyes, "Pity." He snapped. Itachi narrowed his now red eyes. Gaara actually gulped, everyone knew that red eyes meant King Itachi was about to kill someone in the most horrific ways possible. Gaara valued his life, even if he spent his days taking care of the boring Labyrinth gate. "Alright I'll do it." Gaara said as if the thought killed him. Itachi cracked a very small smile and disappeared as quickly as he had appeared in a flurry of feathers and shadows.

vvv POV Change vvv

I crossed my arms and glared to the right in what I thought was Sakura's direction, "Great, just great. You just had to go and jinx us didn't you?!" I snapped at her. There was a noise to my left, "It's not my fault, how do we know that this isn't the Certain Death and you just made a freakin' wrong guess?" I didn't answer, I knew she was right. We were stuck in pitch blackness, with the only hope for light was the small shaft coming through the trap door above us, too far for us to reach, even if one of us stood on the other's shoulders.

"Well aren't you two in a big mess?" A voice called out from the darkness. I stiffened and looked around blindly, "Who's there?" I asked just as Sakura said, "Show yourself!" There was the sound of a match being lit and a soft glow far in the back of the pit. The glow brightened to reveal the whole cavern. Gaara stood beside an old candle, his arms crossed, glaring at us, "Congrats, you've made it to the Oubliette." He snapped. Sakura frowned, "What's an Oubli-thingamajig?" Gaara rolled his eyes and straightened from the wall. Throwing out his arms to gesture to the whole cavern he said sarcastically, "The Oubliette, the Labyrinth if full of them. One way in, one way out." As one both Sakura and I looked up to the trapdoor so far above us. Sakura looked back at the infuriating red head, "What is an Oubliette for?" She asked.

Gaara raised an nonexistent eyebrow, "A place to put people... _to forget about them!_" Sakura shivered and plastered herself to me while I glared at him, "So why are you here?" Gaara put on a falsely concerned look, "I was very concerned about you two. So I thought I'd take you back to the beginning, so you can escape." "Oh no! I'm not quitting!" I shouted. Gaara shot me a hateful glare, "Look it gets worse from here on. Might as well turn back now." Sakura stood, "Forget about it. We're getting our brother back so you might as well-" I slapped a hand over her mouth, "Instead of taking us to the beginning, can you take us to the castle?" Gaara shot me a look, "You want me to cheat?!" He asked, his voice raising for once.

I pulled off my 14 karat gold bracelet and held it out to him, "I'll give you this. It's fourteen karats." Gaara's eyes zeroed on the valuable piece, just like I knew he would. Gaara seemed to consider before looked back at me, "How about you give me that, and I'll take you back to the beginning..." Sakura growled, "Do you think we're stupid?!" Gaara shrugged nonchalantly and looked casually to the wall, "Yes..." I glared, but I couldn't let my anger get the best of me otherwise he would leave us here in this hole. "Wait... if you won't take us to the castle, take us as far as you can, then we'll find out own way. Deal?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at me, "Kanari, you can't possible think of giving your bracelet to-" Gaara cut her off this time, snatching the bracelet from my fingers, "Deal. Let's go." Sakura and I exchanged looks as he walked to the wall, go... where?

Gaara picked up a plain looking board and held it against the wall, glancing at us he moved to cover what he was doing. I heard a click and he swung the board open like it was a door. Instead of a blank wall there was a red lit tunnel. Gaara started to walk in when a roar thundered through the hall. Sakura leapt behind me and Gaara slammed the door shut, he shot an almost sheepish look at us, "Wrong side." He explained then unlocked where the hinges had been. This time the tunnel was black. Gaara looked in the tunnel and, when nothing came to bite his head off, motioned us to follow. Sakura and I exchanged uneasy looked before walking into the tunnel, Sakura clinging to my arm. The tunnel was long and dark, I could barely see Gaara in front of us except for an impression that he was there. I felt squished and claustrophobic, having to bend almost half way over to avoid smashing my head against the ceiling of the tunnel.

Gaara lead us safely through the tunnel and into a large twisting cavern. Faces built into the stone stared at us, Sakura jumped back in surprise. Gaara didn't even hesitate in walked forward, my sister and I following more cautiously. As he passed the first face it's mouth moved and said in a deep voice, "Doooon't gooooo onnnnn!" Sakura yelped and jumped away. Gaara didn't flinch but continued on his way. More voices followed all of them deep, but every one of them different, "Go back while you still can!" "This is not the waaaaayyy!" "Take heed and go no further!" "Beware... beware!" "Soon it will be too late..." Gaara finally waved his hand, "Don't pay any attention to them. They're just false alarms. You get a lot of them in the Labyrinth, especially if you're on the right track." Just then another rock face said, "Oh no you're not!" Gaara glared at the rock, "Shut up." He snapped and the rock responded in a down cast voice, "Sorry... just doing my job..." I was having a hard time trying not to laugh at that. Gaara walked past another rock face but held up a hand when its mouth started moving, "Don't start." I did giggle at the rock's pout.

A crystal ball moved past my feet and I suddenly knew what was at the end of the cavern. Gaara seemed to understand the ball's significance too, grumbling under his breath. All three of us followed the ball to a blind beggar leaning against a wall, holding a tin cup. "What have we here?" He asked in a gravelly voice, but I already knew who it was. I stepped in front of Sakura to keep her from him in case he tried anything. Gaara crossed his arms, moving to stand partly in front of me, "Nothing." He said. The beggar stood with 'surprising' ease and threw off his ragged cloak, revealing the Goblin King underneath him, "Nothing? Nothing, hn?" He snapped, glaring with red eyes at Gaara. I pulled my sister to me and she stared at him unabashedly. Gaara bowed mockingly, "Your Majesty, what a pleasant surprise! If I had known you would have stopped in I-" The Goblin King cut him off, "Could it be that you're helping these girls?" Gaara blinked, "Helping? No! I was taking them back to the beginning." The Goblin King glanced at Sakura and I as we simultaneously shouted at Gaara, "WHAT?!"

Gaara shot us a dirty look, "I told them that I was going to help them but I was really taking them back to the beginning like we planned." Sakura screeched, "You did WHAT? You lying little-" Once again I put my hand over her mouth so not to make matters worse. The Goblin King spared my sister a brief look of annoyance before advancing towards Gaara, "If I thought for one second you were betraying me, I'd be forced to use the Amaterasu Sharingan on you." Whatever that was, it made Gaara gulp and take a step away from his king. The Goblin King turned to Sakura and I, his eyes their normal black color. I shoved my sister away and stiffened, prepared for whatever he could throw at me. Sakura went for Gaara, her fingers curled into claws, but the red head held her off easily. The Goblin King leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, "Kanari... how are you liking my Labyrinth?" I forced myself to breath slowly and said defiantly, "Piece of cake." I heard Gaara groan and glanced at him to see if Sakura had hurt him. He was staring at me, giving me a look that said 'you idiot'.

The Goblin King raised an eyebrow and, with a slight-of-hand motion, brought a crystal right under my nose. I pulled back startled, falling against the wall. An image of a boy Sakura's age lounging in an intimidating looking throne was at the center of the crystal. I gasped, that boy was holding Akanbou. I lurched forward, attempting to foolishly grab the ball as if I could reach in and grab my brother, but the Goblin King pulled away and the crystal vanished. "If you think so, then how about uping the stakes, hn?" He turned and pointed to an extravagant clock that showed thirteen hours instead of twelve. The hour hand was on the five and the minute was on the twelve. Slowly the hands began to move forward until both reached the eight, "That's not fair!" I cried. The Goblin King turned to me, stopping the time, "You say that often... I wonder what your basis for comparison is." He mused.

The crystal ball appeared in his hand again, "So the Labyrinth is a piece of cake? Let's see how you deal with this slice." He twisted and threw the ball down the dark hallway. There was a flash and suddenly a large machine full of spinning spikes and knives started towards us. Gaara's jade eyes widened and he pulled Sakura, who had stopped trying to kill him to watch the drama between the Goblin King and I, into a run. I stumbled after them, "What is that?" I yelled at the red head. He glared at me over his shoulder, never faltering, "The cleaners! You just had to go and provoke him didn't you?!" Sakura tripped and fell to her knees with a sharp cry. Gaara twisted around to pull her to her feet and I pushed her from behind, "MOVE!" I yelled at her, I could almost feel the sharp blades from the cleaners against my ankles. Whatever the 'cleaners' were, I wasn't about to stick around. We reached a closed gate and all three of us rammed into it, hoping that it might burst open. Gaara shook the thing, but the chain holding the two doors together would budge. Sakura noticed a small dark opening that would have been missed if she hadn't looked closely, "Hurry this way!" She said, tugging on my arm. I grabbed Gaara and we both managed to slip into the crack just as the machine came by.

I fell to the ground on top of Gaara and watched at the terrifying machine continued on its way, not even faltering when it hit the gate. I could see that four goblins worked the machine, two riding it like they would a bicycle to make it for forward and the other two to work the spinning blades. Seeing their short stocky little bodies work the death trap somehow made the machine seem more humorous than scary. Gaara pushed me off when the cleaners were gone from our view, "Get off me!" He snapped and I glared at him, slowly crawling to my feet. Sakura called from deeper in the room, "Hey guys! Wonder where this thing goes?" We both looked to see a long ladder reaching into the murky shadows. Gaara shrugged, "One way to find out." He said and grabbed a hold of the first rung. Sakura and I didn't follow him. Gaara glanced over his shoulder and raised both nonexistent eyebrows questioningly. Sakura crossed her arms, "How can we trust you now that we know you're taking us back to the beginning?"

Gaara rolled his eyes and began climbing again, "I'm not. I lied to him to throw him off the scent." I placed my hands on my hips, "How can we trust anything you say, Gaara?" Gaara finally stopped and threw us an irritated look, "Let me put it this way. What choice have you got?" Sakura and I exchanged looks, he did have a point at that. I shrugged and Sakura nodded, silently agreeing to follow him until he proved himself guilty. Sakura started up first with me following her. Gaara actually kept talking, "You've got to understand my position. I hate my life, but I like to live. And Itachi isn't against killing me." Sakura frowned, "Why's that?" Gaara paused to look over his shoulder at the pink haired girl, "Because King Itachi isn't against killing anyone, except his brother and the Labyrinth runners." I jerked when I heard the Goblin King's name, I had been in this Labyrinth for God knows how long and I had just found out his name! My foot hit a rotten rung and it fell away, making me shriek and cling heavily to the ladder, I watched at the log fell miles down to clatter against the stone floor. I slowly brought my foot up to the next rung and continued my way, more cautiously.

"What did he threaten you with earlier? That Amat-thingy." Sakura asked. Gaara shot a look over his shoulder again, "Can't you remember any names?" He snapped then sighed before she could answer and said, "Amaterasu Sharingan. It's the worst possible punishment here, where King Itachi literally _tortures_ you to death!" Sakura shivered and shut up, concentrating on climbing. I blinked though, "That's horrible, granted, but why does it get the fancy name?" Gaara sighed and said, "Because Itachi tortures you with your worse nightmares and not even physically hurts you. It's more mental torture. There are three results from Amaterasu Sharingan: Death, insanity, or corruption. Think it deserves that name now?" He snapped at me and I mutely nodded.

Gaara pushed something out of the way and bright light filtered down, blinding Sakura and me. "Here we are. You two are on your own from now on." Gaara said as he climbed out. Sakura reached the top and said, "Whaaaat?" I poked my head out of the squat jar and glanced around, we were in a little courtyard with statues. I scrambled out of the vase along with Sakura, "Gaara!" We both shouted as we ran catch up with him. Gaara continued walking, "I said I'd take you as far as I could go. This is as far as I'm going." Sakura jumped in front of him, "You cheat! You nasty, little cheat!" Gaara just looked at her, "Don't try to embarrass me. I have no pride." I glared at him, and just when I was starting to like the red head, he had to pull a stunt like that! I lunged for him and actually managed to tackle him to the ground, Sakura piled on when he tried to get up. With both of us on top of him, Gaara was pinned. "Let me up!" He snapped and we laughed, "Not until you agree to help us." "FINE, I promise!" He growled back and we both stood.

He glared at us while he dusted his shirtfront off, "You're lucky a promise is binding in the Fey Realm." He growled maliciously. Sakura and I both just giggled. I nodded towards the castle, "There's the castle, which way should we try?" Gaara glared at me, "You forced me to promise something I didn't want to do. It's not fair." I smirked at him, "No it isn't!" I paused, realizing what I just said, and murmured to myself, "But that's the way it is." Suddenly I realized that all the times I had said that is wasn't fair, it truly wasn't, but there was nothing I could do to change it. Complaining about it wouldn't help either.

A laugh made all three of us look to the right, Gaara rolled his eyes when he saw who was laughing while Sakura and I recoiled. Two men were grinning at us wearing green skintight leotards. Both of them had shiny black hair that was styled in a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows. "Blossoming young girls! Oh how youthful you two are!" The older one cried happily seeing my sister and I, tears springing to his eyes. Gaara groaned. The younger of the two, someone who looked to be Sakura's age, bounded forward so that he was inches from her face, "You're beauty is intoxicating, blossom! I swear with my everlasting breath that I shall love you and only you!" The guy sank to one knee with his right hand extended towards Sakura and his left over his heart. My stepsister recoiled in disgust and hid behind Gaara, who glared at the boy with such hatred that it surprised me.

I stepped forward and asked the older man, "Can you tell us- that is my sister and me- which way to the castle?" I asked him. He gave me a cheesy grin, "The way forward is sometimes the way back!" I frowned, "I am NOT going back, don't you try to throw me off too!" The man got a teary look in his eyes and I grimaced, there was nothing more freaky than a grown man crying, "Youth! You have lost your precious youth!" He lamented. I stepped away, "Yeah... we'll be going now... Come on Sakura, Gaara!" I grabbed both of them by the wrist and pulled them away from the 'youthful' boy. He cried out, "Noooooooooooo don't leave my precious flowers!" We all broke into a run after that.

vvv POV Change vvv

Itachi growled, glaring into the crystal ball. Sasuke, leaning over his brother's shoulder, laughed, "Well, seems those two are getting smarter! That little prank won't work anymore I guess. You lost." Itachi glared at Sasuke, "Will you shut up?" He snapped, Sasuke just smirked and turned away to watch Akanbou play on the floor with the goblins. The little toddler clapped and held out his hands towards one of the cuter goblins. When the goblin didn't immediately rush into the boy's arms for a hug, Akanbou began to cry. Sasuke glared at the confused goblins, "Entertain him!" He ordered and all the goblins scrambled to make the child laugh and escape the Goblin Prince's anger.

Sasuke turned back to see his brother watching him, he crossed his arms defensively, "What?" It was Itachi's turn to smirk, "You've grown attached to him." Sasuke tried to deny it, but with ever protest Itachi just looked more and more convinced. Itachi stood, "It seems I'll have to distract them another way... Sasuke I will need your help with this one." Sasuke sighed, finally something to do besides scaring goblins and making kids smile!

vvv POV Change vvv

Sakura was starting to drag her feet, "I'm tired, can't we rest now?" Gaara rolled his eyes and I turned to my sister, "No, we don't have much time and we need to get Akanbou and leave." Sakura's spine stiffened as she seemed to get her second wind. She seemed to think of something, "What will you do, Gaara, when we leave?" The red head, who hadn't done anything to make me hate him lately, paused, "Go back to taking care of the gate, I guess." Sakura held her hands behind her back, "It's too bad we won't ever see you again. You're a good friend, once we got to know you." I had never seen anyone looked so surprised before. "You- you want to be my friend?" He asked in an unusually small voice. Sakura and I looked at each other. I turned to Gaara, "Yeah... why shouldn't we be? You've been a big help." Gaara had a ghostly smile on his face, one not full of mockery or sarcasm. I felt sorry for him.

We turned a corner and there was a roar so loud that we all jumped. Gaara leapt back, "Good-bye!" I twisted to grab the back of his shirt, "Where are you going? I thought we were friends!" He jerked out of my grip with surprising strength, "Not with what's ahead I'm not!" He yelled and disappeared. Sakura gave a small whimper and pressed against me, I steeled myself and straightened, "I'm not afraid." I said firmly, hoping that I could convince myself, and followed the sound of the roaring.

Tied upside down by one foot was the strangest animal I had ever seen, surrounded by men in black cloaks with small red clouds on them. The animal resembled a fox, but it had long erect ears, like a rabbits, and was a deep orange. The thing that caught my attention the most was it's nine tails waving fiercely in the air. One of the cloaked men was holding boy with yellow spiky hair and brilliant blue eyes filled with tears, "Leave him alone!" The boy shouted. The fox creature roared again and swiped at one of the black-cloaked men who came too close. Sakura cowered behind me, too scared to move. I glanced around for something and found a rock laying on the ground. I picked it up and shoved Sakura behind me, in case my plan didn't work. I waited until the silver haired cloaked man passed behind the blonde one before I threw my rock at the blonde and hid so he wouldn't see me. "OUCH! Hidan did you throw that, un?" I heard the blonde ask. Hidan, who I guessed was the silver haired man, asked, "Throw what?" There was a small explosion followed by Hidan screaming profane curses that made me blush.

I peeked around the corner of the bush to see the blonde chasing after the silver haired man, throwing something grey that caused explosions. The remaining three exchanged glances, shrugged, and went back to torturing the poor fox. I grabbed another rock and waited for my next opportunity. Soon I had all three of the men arguing with each other and fighting. The one accused of throwing the rock was chased off by the other two, leaving me feeling proud of myself.

When Sakura and I emerged from our hiding spot the fox creature snarled, his lips pulling back to show an impressive array of pointed teeth. The blonde boy jumped up with a grin that would have rivaled the two goofy green leotard guys from before, "Thanks for your help! I thought those guys would kill Kurama for a minute!" I shrugged, "It was nothing..." I glanced at the still upside down and growling fox creature, "Can you tell it to stop growling?" The boy smacked the fox on the shoulder, "Be nice. They just saved your sorry hide." He turned away and began fiddling with the rope holding the fox up. The fox shot a glare at the boy but fell silent. Sakura finally came forward, "I'm Sakura and this is my sister Kanari. We're running the Labyrinth." The boy whirled, "Really?! I've never met a runner! I thought King Itachi only let one runner through though... Anyway, I'm Naruto and this is Kurama, my pet/companion." He shoved his hand at me.

Smiling I shook his hand, finally the first friendly person we've met! Naruto turned back away and gave one hard tug on the rope. Kurama dropped to the ground in a tangle of tails, limbs, and rope. One angry red eye peered out of the mess, glaring at Naruto. The boy laughed nervously, "Sorry, buddy, I wasn't paying attention..." He said before turning back to us, "The Goblin King gave Kurama and I the job of scaring people, but he lets the Akatsuki come in every once in a while to keep us in line. I really don't get why because I keep Kurama in line and I'm not dangerous... at least I don't think I am... Am I?" He turned to us suddenly. I shook my head 'no'. Sakura perked up, an idea apparently coming to her, "Hey... do you know the way to the castle? Our last guide ran away." Naruto helped Kurama stand, "Sure! We can help, can't we Kurama?" The fox snapped his nine tails and gave a snort. Naruto laughed, "You'll have to forgive him, Kurama's ego has been badly hurt."

We all laughed at the fox's expense and followed him through the maze. I was glad, since the two seemed to know where they were going exactly. We came to two doors and Naruto hummed, "Well this is as far as we know. But I'm willing to stick with you if you don't mind. I love exploring new places!" I laughed and nodded. Naruto kept the conversation going as we walked through the forest that had been behind the door we took, making Sakura and I laugh with all the funny stories he had. This was a nicer change than grouchy Gaara. Still I wondered what happened to him... There was a thump and I spun around, worried that some new danger had jumped out. Nothing but leaves settling over a spot by a tree. I frowned and turned away, opening my mouth to ask if anyone else had heard that.

And the floor dropped out from beneath me.

vvv POV Change vvv

"GAARA!" Sakura's voice filled the air, full of panic. Gaara halted. Sakura was the scared one, but he had never heard her sound so scared. Did Kanari disappear? He spun to go back after his friends and ran right into King Itachi. Gaara leapt back, his jade eyes narrowing at his king. Someone cleared his throat to the right of Gaara. The red head turned as saw none other than Prince Sasuke. He barely managed to keep his fear in check. King Itachi, Gaara could handle. One had to purposefully provoke him before he killed you. Prince Sasuke, however, he was known to kill someone for just looking at him wrong. Gaara was just glad that Itachi was the only one of the two who possessed the Amaterasu Sharingan, otherwise Gaara doubted any of the goblins would be left by now.

Itachi tilted his head to one side, his eyes red "You're not going to help those two are you?" Gaara refused to let his nervousness get in the way as he lied, "No. They got away from me and I just heard them now. So I'll just be off to go get them and take them back to the beginning like you told me to." Sasuke laughed, "You don't believe that do you, Itachi?" He asked. Itachi gave Sasuke an unreadable look before looking back at Gaara, "For a second I thought you were running to help them, but that would be stupid; after all the warnings I gave you..." Gaara smirked, "That would be stupid. Now I should be going, I've got to take those two girls back to the beginning and-"

"Wait!" Itachi said, stopping Gaara before he could go any further. The red head grimaced before turning to face the Goblin King and Prince, his face blank as usual. Itachi held up a crystal ball, "I've got a much better plan. Give this to the pink haired one." He tossed it to Gaara. The red headed gatekeeper caught it easily, staring at the peach that had once been the crystal ball. He frowned then glared at his king, "Fine." He growled and stomped off, trying to think of a way to avoid handing the peach to Sakura and not get killed in the process.

vvv POV Change vvv

"Gaara...?" Sakura whimpered, looking around frantically. When she had first heard the thump she had dismissed it as Kanari tripping over something and ignored it. But the second thumb made her spin in time to see her sister falling through the ground, the only glimpse of her being her white-blonde hair streaming down into the hole. Sakura had turned to warn Naruto and Kurama, but they too were gone and Sakura was alone in a freaky forest. She hated this Labyrinth, she hated feeling weak and defenseless, but she couldn't help it. Sakura wasn't as prepared as Kanari had been, she had read the book over and over again. She probably knew the story word-for-word.

"Sakura!" Gaara called up ahead. Sighing with relief the pink haired girl ran towards the sound of his voice. "Gaara!" She cried when she found her friend at the edge of the forest and threw herself into his arms, surprising the both of them. Gaara stumbled back and hit a crumbling stone pillar. The stones gave way and both went tumbling down a steep slope. Sakura collided with something soft and it yelped, leaping away. Gaara landed on top of her, but quickly backed away, glaring, "Don't do that!" He snapped. Sakura giggled sheepishly, "Sorry, but Kanari went down somewhere and so did Naruto and Kurama." Gaara blinked, "Wait, those two actually came with you?" Sakura blinked, "Yeah... you know them?"

"Enough with the chit-chats! You two landed on Akamaru!" A boy with red claw mark tattoos on his cheeks shouted at them. waving his hands towards a giant white wolf-dog that sat by his side dejectedly. Sakura rolled to her knees, "We're sorry, we both tumbled off that wall and accidentally collided with him." The boy frowned, but didn't say another word about it. Instead he propped an elbow on the dog's back, "So... I'm guessing that you two got a little carried away?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows at the two. Both turned the shade of their hair, "I'm not dating him! I'm a runner for heaven's sake!" Sakura shouted. Gaara just glared. The dog boy raised his eyebrows "Runner? Haven't seen one of those in a while. What's your name?" "Sakura... and this is Gaara, my friend and guide through the Labyrinth."

Naruto suddenly crested the hill behind the dog boy, Kurama by his side, "Kiba?" He called questioningly. The tattooed boy turned and waved, "Hey Naruto! Long time no see! Have you met the new runner?" Naruto nodded, "Yeah... I've been traveling with Sakura and her sister Kanari." He looked around, probably looking for the wispy haired blonde girl, "Where is she?" He asked Sakura. Sakura bit her lip and looked away, she was worried what happened to her sister. Gaara explained the situation in as few words possible. Naruto leapt forward when Gaara finished, "We'll find her! Kurama and Akamaru can smell anything!" Kiba nodded. All four jumped up on the backs of the two canines as they began hunting for Kanari's scent.

It was night and still no sign or whiff of Kanari. Gaara concluded that she must have fallen into another Oubliette, the only places in the whole Labyrinth that couldn't be tracked. Sakura sat with her new friends over a campfire later that night, trying to hold back tears. It wasn't fair that she had company and warmth when her sister was suffering in the dark. The only thing they had in common was there was no food to eat.

vvv POV Change vvv

"Not another freakin' Oubliette!" I snapped pounding on the wall, my hands throbbing. Frustrated I kicked the wall and immediately regretted it when my toes screamed in pain. This Oubliette was smaller, but the trapdoor was still just out of my reach. I could graze the metal bars that allowed the weak light in, but that was it. Growling to myself I sat down, clutching my knees to my chest, as I glared off into the dark.

A soft glow suddenly sprang up behind me. I gasped and twisted around, "Gaar- Oh it's you." Itachi chuckled quietly, contact juggling a glowing orb around in his hands as he leaned against the far wall, "Don't sound so disappointed, love." I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm not your 'love'." I snapped. Itachi looked up, all the amusement gone from his face, "How are you liking my Labyrinth?" He asked, but I shook my head, pointing an accusing finger at him, "Oh no! I'm not falling for that again. And you might as well get used to the fact that I'm not going back to the beginning!" Itachi shot me an irritated look and straightened. I scrambled backwards as he advanced towards me menacingly, "You may not have a choice if you say that again." He growled. I shivered and turned away from his glowing red eyes. They didn't bother me in the daylight much, but alone in the Oubliette's darkness, they were haunting.

I turned back to him, "Why have you come here?" I asked quietly. Itachi leaned forward so that his face was inches from mine, I tried to lean back, but it was impossible without melting into the wall. If only I could. "Why do you think?" Itachi whispered, his eyes dark once again, but they shown with something I didn't dare name. I gulped.

vvv POV Change vvv

"I'm soooooo hungry!" Naruto complained as they all walked through yet another forest. Kiba, riding Akamaru in the front, rolled his eyes, "Yes, Naruto, we heard you the first thirty times!" He said over his shoulder. Kurama growled his agreement, glaring at his friend. Naruto clutched at his growling stomach, "I know, but still... I hope the Goblin King will feed us." No one had the heart to tell him that he would probably suffer the Amaterasu Sharingan for betraying Itachi. Maybe Itachi would torture him by feeding him to death.

Sakura leaned against a tree, hunger and fatigue pulling at her bones. She knew she couldn't fall asleep though, that was one of the rules in the Fey Realms. Kanari had told her the three most important rules of what never to do: never sleep, no matter how tired you were. No matter how thirsty you were, never drink anything. Sakura couldn't remember the third one, but she knew it was something along the lines of sleeping or drinking. She just couldn't remember what! Sakura sighed, "Maybe we could find some berries or something along the way." She offered tiredly. No one but Gaara heard her.

Gaara grimaced, now was his chance. He hated himself for it, but he valued his life more than he did anyone else, even though it pained him to think of it that way. "Sakura?" He said and the pink haired girl paused turning to her friend letting the others go on, "Yes, Gaara?" Slowly, hesitantly, Gaara held out the peach, "Here..." He said dejectedly. Sakura gasped excitedly and grabbed the peach before Gaara could second guess himself. He winced when she took a bite. Sakura slowed her chewing as she something come over her. She stared at the peach, "This taste's strange..." She looked up to see guilt written all over Gaara's face, "Gaara what did you do?" The red head back away, "Damn you Itachi... and damn me too." He grumbled before turning and walking back the way they came. Sakura fell against a tree, the peach still in her hand, as she began to dream...

vvv Sakura's POV vvv

People spun and twirled, their glittering, shining outfits dazzling me. I blinked and slowly walked forward, hearing the gentle shushing sound of my shimmering white dress as it swept along the marble floor. Everyone wore a mask, all grotesque monstrosity that reminded me of something, they contrasted against the beautiful outfits that surrounded me. The sweeping dresses that sparkled like a thousand stars and the sharp suits that outlined the mens' masculinity perfectly. Soft gentle music whispered in my ears like the sweetest lullaby, caressing over my skin. I stared, wide eyed, all around me, trying to find something that looked familiar, but nothing did.

Something dark flickered in the corner of my eye and I spun around, looking for what caught my attention. A man dressed in black was watching me, holding a horned mask against his face. Slowly he removed it and I was shocked by his fey beauty. Dark almond shaped eyes stared at me from across the sea of dancers. His midnight blue, almost black, hair was spiked in the back and bangs framed his flawless pale face on either side. Something about him just made me feel drawn to him and I began working my way towards him unconsciously. Before I could reach him, however, one of the dancers moved into my view and he vanished.

I twirled, looking desperately for the strange man. The dancers squeezed in on all sides, teasing me, pulling at my hair, pressing into me. I wanted to scream, but I didn't know how. They laughed at my hopeless efforts. I paused in front of a couple, their faces hidden behind a fan as I scanned the crowd, but among all the brilliant colors, I could not find the man I was looking for. It shouldn't have been too hard, he was the only one wearing all black, it had looked good on him, even with his pale skin. Everyone stared at me, no one seemed to be looking anywhere else. I began to panic. Spinning I caught a glimpse of a man surrounded by sneering women, but he wasn't the man I was looking for. I started to turn away, but something made me turn back once more. There he was, that man. Standing in the place where the other one had been seconds before. This time he didn't disappear, he came towards me and took me in his arms. I involuntary sighed, I felt like I belonged there, and leaned against him. Suddenly everyone seemed to have something else to stare at.

Panic struck at my heart as I realized something wasn't right, I was missing something. Someone. There was someone who was supposed to be with me. No I was looking for someone. Maybe both? Was someone with me and both of us were looking for someone? I blinked and glanced into the crowd, hoping that I might find who I was looking for, but I recognized no one. People began to press into me and the man I was dancing with. Their twisted masks leering at me. I closed my eyes tightly, I couldn't do this! A gong sounded somewhere distantly and I looked frantically for the source of the noise. There at the very back of the circular room was an elaborate thirteen hour clock, showing exactly 12:00. That was important I remembered. Something important happened when the hour stuck the thirteen. I glanced back at the man holding me. I had never seen him before, but he suddenly reminded me of someone who I didn't trust, who I hated! The person I hated did something to someone I held dear, but what? I had to get out of here! Struggling I escaped the now leering man's arms and pushed my way through the crowd, coming to a mirror wall. I glanced back at the dancers then at the wall. I needed to get out of here. I grabbed a white chair and threw it against the wall.

Everything fell apart.

vvv Kanari POV vvv

I looked up at Itachi, opening my mouth to ask what he meant, when he captured my chin in one hand and covered my mouth with his. I tired to resist, tried to push him away from me, but he was relentless, his lips never leaving mine, his tongue caressing the roof of my mouth over and over and over again. I couldn't help but melt at the heat of his kiss, my arms around his neck was the only thing keeping me from falling, my fingers digging into his dark hair. His mouth molded mine, his hot breath brushing against my face. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him as his lips eased over mine. After a few minutes I finally pulled back, trying to catch my breath. I blinked several times, trying to catch up with my racing thoughts.

Finally I gulped and looked into Itachi's onyx eyes, "What was that for?" I asked then blushed when my voice broke. Itachi didn't answer, he just kissed me again. I moaned a little this time, making his arms tighten around my waist. He moved from my mouth to my neck. I tilted my head away, exposing my neck for him as I scrambled to think, shivering when I felt his teeth graze the skin over my pulse. Finally I caught hold of my thoughts and shoved him away, "You- you...!" I still couldn't think straight.

Itachi didn't seem pleased to be interrupted, "You shouldn't have done that." He warned in a low voice, but the malice in his tone made me shiver. I glared at him, "I hate you! You have my brother and who knows where my sister is! I shouldn't be here in this Oubliette kissing you!" Itachi smirked, "You're right, you shouldn't. That doesn't mean you don't want to." I stuttered and tried to deny it, but the Goblin King just smiled. Frustrated I actually poked him in the chest, "In the Fey Realms, nothing is given for free. I demand a wish from you for that kiss!" Itachi raised an eyebrow, "You catch on quick." He mused to himself. Secretly I was glad he thought so. I poked him in the chest again, "I wish that you would take me to my sister _and _not move her from where she is." Itachi smirked at my very specific wish, he held out a crystal ball, "Very well, throw this when you are ready to leave. But first..." He darted forward again and crashed his lips to mine once more before disappearing. I screamed and threw the ball, taking my anger out on it.

vvv

I ended up in a junk yard full of broken things, right in the middle of our group. Everyone blinked at me and I blinked back. Sakura leapt forward, "KANARI! I'm glad you're okay! We've been worried sick and, oh well, where were you?" There was no way I was about to admit to kissing the Goblin King in a dark Oubliette, "I... uh... got pulled down to somewhere I didn't recognize. It was like a bog or something. I accidentally touched... something, I couldn't see what, and suddenly I'm here." The new boy and Naruto exchanged looks, they didn't seem entirely convinced, but Sakura fell for it, "Oh poor you!" I looked at my younger sister, "What about you? Did anything happen to you?" She blushed and shook her head. I guess she had an embarrassing experience too and didn't want to talk about it. Was it bad that I hoped she hadn't been with King Itachi?

After they had explained how Kiba had come into the group, I glanced around, realizing one of our party was missing, "Where's Gaara?" Sakura shrugged, "He disappeared. Guess he didn't want to face the Goblin King." There was something she wasn't telling me, and from the looks on Naruto and Kiba's face she hadn't told them either. I shrugged, "Oh well, the castle is just up ahead... let's go! We don't have much time left." I grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her along with Naruto, Kiba and their companions following. We came to a small courtyard between two gates. The gate to the goblin city started to close when we reached it. I yanked Sakura back in enough time to have her avoid being crushed between the two doors.

A large creature came forward, snarling, it's large tail crushing anything it hit. We all back away, Kurama and Akamaru growled. With a roar the tan raccoon like dog charged and we all dove out of the way. Kurama and Akamaru tried to attack, sinking their sharp teeth into the creature's skin, but the raccoon-dog easily dislodged them. The boys barely managed to get out of the way before it crushed them. I was angry, to come all this way only to be stopped by some fat animal that was too clumsy to be a real threat! Suddenly Sakura pointed up on the wall and shouted, "Gaara!" We all turned to see the red head running across the thin wall with retaliative ease. He jumped down and landed on the raccoon-dog. It reared with a scream, its fat legs waving wildly in the air. Gaara grabbed it's small ears and twisted so that he was hanging down the creature's face. They both glared at each other for a moment before Gaara landed a well placed punch in the raccoon-dog's forehead. The creature went down groaning and I stared, such little things could take that creature out?

Gaara fell off it's head when the creature collapsed to the ground and rolled. Sakura ran to him and helped him sit up, "Gaara, are you okay?" The red head shot Sakura a sheepish look, "I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'm not ashamed of anything I did. Itachi made me give you that peach and I don't care what you think of me. I told you that I looked out for only me." It seemed I had missed out on some major things during my time in the Oubliette. Sakura smiled and hugged him, "I forgive you, Gaara." The red head looked surprised. I stared at him, "King Itachi gave you _what?!_" I shrieked. All four of them grimaced and glanced back at me. Sakura explained, "The Goblin King tried to slow us down and forced Gaara to give me a peach that made me forget almost everything, but I eventually remembered." She beamed at me, but I was still staring at Gaara, "She ate the peach?" Sakura frowned, "What's that got to-" I waved it away, there was no way I was telling her, maybe the three Fey Rules didn't apply in the Labyrinth. I could only hope.

vvv (Because I think the fight is silly, I'm not doing it! So there!)

It was smooth sailing from the gate to the castle, hardly a goblin in sight. I kept glaring at the back of Gaara's head and wondering how we could get out of this mess that he had managed to put us in. No one else seemed to understand my dilemma, maybe those rules were just fairy tales and not true. Kiba marched straight up to the castle's gate and pounded, "The runners have made it safely through the Labyrinth, let us in to see the King!" He shouted. Slowly the doors creaked open, ugly little faces of goblins peering around its edge. One in painted red armor came forward, pike in hand, "I will escort you to the King of the Goblins." He stated in a surprisingly deep voice. We all exchanged glances before stepping forward to follow the red knight, but he held up a hand, "Only the runners." Gaara, Naruto, and Kiba shrugged before backing away. There wasn't much they could do anyway.

For once there were no tricks, the red armored goblin lead us straight to the Goblin King in his throne room. I recognized the room from when Itachi had show my my brother before he brought out the cleaners. I could hardly believe it, Sakura and I had made it. I glanced around then glared at Itachi, "Where is my brother?" Itachi smirked at me and snapped his fingers. The boy I had seen in the crystal ball came forward, Akanbou sleeping in his arms. Sakura gasped and ducked behind me. I shot a surprised look at her then at the boy, wondering what the connection was. He chuckled and bowed mockingly to us, sweeping out his velvet black cape, "I am Prince Sasuke, King Itachi's younger brother." I involuntarily glanced at Itachi, who smirked back at me. I jerked my gaze away.

Itachi stood, bringing all attention to him, mine included however reluctant, "Congratulations, Kanari and Sakura. You made it to the castle beyond the goblin city before the thirteenth hour. Your brother is free to go." Sasuke handed my brother over. I could tell he had grown attached to Akanbou since he didn't want to let go. Both Sakura and I cooed over our baby brother, feeling everything to make sure the goblins hadn't altered him one bit. I hugged him tightly, feeling his baby fine hair brush against my cheek, and blinked back tears. Itachi glanced at Sasuke and the prince lunged forward, dragging Sakura to him. She shrieked and Akanbou joined her. I glared at the prince, "Let her go! We won, you can't do anything to us anymore."

Itachi stood from his throne and descended the dais to stand in front of me, "You don't understand. She has to stay here. She broke one of the rules." I glared I knew what he was talking about, but Sakura didn't. "What rules?" She asked hesitantly, pausing in her struggle in Sasuke's arms. Itachi turned to her and held up three fingers, "Three rules of the Fey Realms. Never sleep, eat, or drink anything or you're stuck here for all eternity. You ate a peach." Sakura resumed her struggling with vigor, "Let me go! I didn't know! I-" Sasuke slapped a hand over her mouth, "I'm starting to think we should have given the peach to Kanari..." He growled. I glared at him, "Let her go!" Itachi turned back to me at the sound of my voice, "There is one way she can be let go... if someone, you or Akanbou, takes her place."

Sakura shrieked, "Don't do it, Kanari! Don't you dare! I'll come back and haunt you for the rest of your freakin' everlasting life! I'll never forgive you if you do!" I began breathing hard, feeling panic creep up my back. I felt like something was sitting on my chest. My eyes darted from Itachi to Sasuke to Sakura to Akanbou and back. A thread of an idea came to me and I grabbed at it. It was hopeless and stupid, but it was the best I could think of. I looked back at Sakura and mouthed _Quote me._ She gave me a confused look. I repeated slowly _Quote. Me._

Understanding filled her eyes and she nodded, I turned back to Itachi. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way to the castle beyond Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen..." Both the prince and king back away, anger in their red eyes as they realized what we were doing, and powerless to stop it. We continued speaking moving towards each other to stand beside the other. I handed Akanbou to Sakura, "For my will is as strong as yours... and my kingdom is as great." I looked at Sakura and made a split second decision, "You have no power over-" Sakura said "-me." but I changed at the last minute and yelled, "-Sakura!"

My pink haired stepsister turned to me at the last minute, her sea green eyes filled with betrayal and hurt, before shadows surrounded her in a whirlwind and she returned to the human world, leaving me to take her place. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see that I was indeed alone, I couldn't burst out into tears, not in front of the Goblin King. Taking a deep breath I turned to the mildly stunned Itachi, "I... May I go lay down?" I asked, my defiance that had been with me all throughout the Labyrinth suddenly gone. Itachi nodded and motioned one of the goblins forward, "Taro will take you to your chambers."

^o^

And thus Part One ends! Now on to Part Two! Where the real romance begins! ;)

Flamers welcome!


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto or Labyrinth.

And now begins the wonderful part two, enjoy *bows*

vvv

Sakura screamed when she saw the familiar walls of home take place of the goblin throne room. Akanbou joined her and Sakura clutched him close sobbing. It wasn't fair. She should have realized that Kanari never intended to go home. Why else would she have told Sakura to quote her? If she truly wanted to go home, Kanari would have just spoken for the both of them. For a brief moment, Sakura _hated_ her stepsister. She have never felt such hatred to anyone, not even Gaara when he betrayed her. Shocked and ashamed at herself, Sakura focused her loathing off of Kanari and onto King Itachi, for making Kanari stay. Why couldn't he have been a good sport and let them all go?!

Her parents came home around midnight, to find Sakura still clutching her half brother. Kizashi looked at his daughter with concern, "Sakura... is something wrong?" She waited for him to ask where Kanari was, to blame his step daughter like he usually did, but Kizashi said nothing. Sakura would have to tell them where their oldest daughter was. She gulped, "K-Kanari... is-is-is..." Could she say it? She swallowed the lump in her throat and choked out, "She's gone." Mebuki looked at her step-daughter confused, "Who's Kanari? A new friend?"

vvv POV Change vvv

Sasuke sat lazily against his brother's throne, his legs thrown casually over the elegant armrest, as he watched the crystal ball in his hand with great amusement as Sakura's struggled to realized that she was the only person in the human world who remembered Kanari. He couldn't wait until she realized _why _she was the only one. Sasuke hoped that she would realized it before the sickness took over. Itachi said that he couldn't bring her back unless she realized why, part of Sasuke's punishment for not keeping her under control. Sasuke thought that was a little unfair, considering it was his blasted girl, Kanari, who put the idea in her head.

vvv POV Change vvv

"So are you saying that not all of... Itachi's subjects are goblins?" I asked Temari as she piled my white-blonde hair in different styles, trying to figure which one fit me best. Temari was my new servant, being that she was the only human-like fey that was close to my age and female. She laughed, "Of course, anyone who wants to live in the Labyrinth have to submit to his rule. The Labyrinth may not be the safest or prettiest place, but it sure is the most fun! And to the fey, fun is better than safety or beauty." I shook my head ruefully, "You creatures are strange..." I laughed. Temari wrapped my in an awkward backwards hug and said, "Well you're one of us now. By staying, you automatically became one of his subjects. Well almost, Labyrinth runners are special."

My mood soured at the mention that I was now technically fey, "Thanks..." Temari, who didn't understand sarcasm, smiled, "You're welcome. Now what am I going to do with this hair?! It's too beautiful to style too casually." I rolled my eyes at her in the mirror and my somewhat new friend giggled. I couldn't help but ask, "Is King Itachi... uh... a flirt?" Temari gave me a sly look, "Why, hoping that you have the king to yourself?" I bit my lip, when she put it like that I sounded like a jealous girlfriend, and I wasn't even dating him! "Well I was wondering why he would kiss me in the Oubli-" "He did WHAT?!" Temari suddenly shouted, making me jump. In the two hours I had known her, Temari didn't seem like the person ever to shout, she was too happy-go-lucky.

"H-he kissed me... is that wrong?" I asked in a small voice. Temari stared at me for a few more seconds then burst out laughing, "He kissed you! King Itachi kissed you! Oh he must really really like you!" I blinked now, confused. "It was just a kiss." I muttered, getting angry with her obvious joy in my discomfort. Temari grinned at me, "You don't understand Kanari. Fey don't go around just kissing anyone; fey only kiss who they love. Sure, we fey can have many lovers, but that's beside the point. And as far as I know, Itachi never ever kissed anyone before!" I had to admit, for being his first kiss, he was very good at it.

As if on cue there was a knock at my door and Itachi's voice, "Kanari, may I be permitted to enter?" I opened my mouth to say yes or no, I really didn't know which, when Temari grabbed my arm, distracting me. I turned to her, surprised to see her expression so serious when only a few seconds ago she was jumping up and down in glee, "Careful Kanari... according to fey rules, once you invite someone in, they can come in whenever they want until the ownership of said room changes." I stared at her, "So how were you able to come in without my permission?" I asked. Temari flashed me a grin that cut through her seriousness, "Because I come with the room! I serve whomever owns this room." That made sense.

I glanced back at the door, where Itachi was waiting. Sighing I shook my head, "I can't turn him away for all eternity..." I whispered, more to assure myself than to convince Temari, then raised my voice and called out, "You may come in... Your Majesty." The door was pushed open to reveal Itachi leaning against the door frame, his dark eyebrows raised, "I thought I told you to call me Itachi..." He said and I gulped. I couldn't, not yet. It was too awkward. Temari hid a grin behind her hand as she arranged hairpins on the dresser, trying to look inconspicuous. Itachi straightened and came in the room. His presence seemed to take the air from the room. "Kanari if you'll please come with me..." He said politely.

Automatically I was suspicious, "...Why?" I asked cautiously. Itachi gave me a look, "Because I wish to show you something." He said as if it were obvious. I glared, "It's not an Oubliette is it?" Surprisingly he actually laughed. Even more surprising is that I liked the sound of it. "No. I wish to show you the gardens." I hesitated, I liked gardens and somehow Itachi had found out. Any other time I would have thought the gesture sweet, but I knew Itachi and his stalkerish tendencies. It was just plain creepy when it came to Itachi. Temari made the decision for me and shoved me forward, "Just go! I've got things to do!" Before I could say no and pull away Itachi had me out the door and down the hallway.

"How do you like my castle?" He asked as we walked down the corridor, his subjects in such a hurry to get out of his way. I snapped back, "I'm not saying 'piece of cake' if that's what you're looking for." Itachi looked down at me, I had never realized how tall he was compared to me, "Will you ever forget what happened in the Labyrinth?" He asked. I glared at him, "Will I ever be able to go home?" When he shook his head, I added, "You have my answer then." Itachi pulled me to a stop in the middle of the hall, towering over me, "You can't keep a grudge forever." He stated confidently. I grew angry, but he placed two fingers of my lips before I could say anything, "Don't. I do not wish to spoil your evening. Please." It was the 'please' that got me. I looked down and nodded mutely, all my anger gone in a flash.

True to his word, Itachi did show my his gardens, and I instantly found the place where I would be spending most of my time. Shrubs of the brightest green lined the ivory walk, reminding me of the maze through the bushes in the Labyrinth, opened up into a moonlit garden too beautiful to describe. I let out an involuntary gasp of delight when I caught sight of the gardens rolling out before me like an untouched meadow. Flowers of every color imaginable, and not imaginable, dotted the emerald grass in a random but artistic way. Benches made of ivory, marble, and ebony sat under drowsy trees, their branches swinging low over the ground, creating arches over the path. A glassy pond was tucked against a crop of silver-veined rocks, its surface rippling as the fish underneath it danced. A weeping willow stood at the north end of the pond, under its sweeping branches I found an ebony bench nestled against its soft trunk; I had found my favorite place in the Fey Realm. I turned to Itachi and actually dipped into a shabby curtsey, "Thank you for showing me this place." I said sincerely. He merely nodded, but I think he was glad that I liked it.

vvv POV Change vvv

"Dear, why won't you tell us who this Kanari you keep speaking of?" Mebuki asked for the hundredth time that night. Every time she asked, Sakura wanted to cry all over again. Her own flesh-and-blood daughter was gone, and the blonde haired woman couldn't even remember that she had a daughter! Mebuki couldn't remember the pain of birth, the joy when Kanari took her first step, anger over all the rebellious teen acts, nothing! It was like Kanari never existed. It tore Sakura up that her sister's sacrifice would go unnoticed to everyone except her. She pushed her dinner plate away and stood without behind excused, "I'm not hungry." It was the truth, she wasn't, and she didn't know why. She should be starving, since the last thing she ate was that cursed peach in the Labyrinth hours ago.

Sakura went upstairs to Akanbou's room. Kneeling by his cradle she began to tell her baby brother about Kanari, determined to make at least one person besides herself remember Kanari.

vvv POV Change vvv

The next day I was wondering aimlessly through the halls when I ran smack into someone. I was about to apologized when the person spoke, "Kanari!? Why are you here? I thought you went home!" I glanced up at Naruto's shocked face and frowned, "Didn't you know? I gave up my place so Sakura could go home." "But... _why?_" Naruto asked again. I rolled my eyes, "That peach that Gaara gave Sakura... mortals can't have fey food without consequences... I don't know, it's too complicated to explain!" I wailed, feeling the pent up tears coming. Naruto, sensing my distress, wrapped an arm around my shoulders and stayed quiet as I spilled all that had happened since I saw him last. After the strange things that had been happening, I was glad for a shoulder to cry on.

vvv

I was reading in the garden when Gaara found me. He didn't seem surprised to see me, Naruto must have told him I was here. He stood there, silently questioning. I moved my feet off the bench I was curled up on and patted the seat beside me. The red head sat and still didn't say anything, he just watched the willow branches sweep across the still pond, creating tranquil ripples. I watched him, trying to get a read on him. I hadn't been close to him like Sakura was, I had been too distrustful, but now I saw a hopelessness that stabbed at my heart. I followed his gaze to the pond and asked quietly, "You liked her, didn't you?" I saw Gaara lift his head to look at the orange tinged sky out of the corner of my eye.

"She was the first person to call me a friend." He whispered and my heart broke. Once again my little stepsister had managed to squirm under someone's skin and to their heart. I chuckled humorlessly, "She does that. Make you love her, that is." Gaara finally looked at me and raised an invisible eyebrow. I smiled sadly at my hands, "I hated her when our parents first got married. We aren't actually sisters, just by marriage. But she managed to bring down my defenses within a week of the wedding." I finally looked at Gaara, "I sometimes wonder what would have happened if we really were related by blood. Would we have been so close?" The red headed gate keeper only shrugged. We sat there quietly for a long time, watching as the willow tree swept its drooping branches across the water. I smiled, it reminded me of a child playing in the water, the branches like little fingers skimming across the silky surface of the water.

vvv POV Change vvv

Three days went by and Sakura still didn't eat. Her parents grew worried, but not matter what they tried, she just couldn't force herself to eat a thing. It was late at night, Sakura was trying to sleep when a sudden gust of wind blew her windows in. Sakura leapt out of bed and slammed the glass panels shut again before latching them together. She didn't move back to bed, instead she stared at the moon hanging high in the sky. In the three days she had come back she hadn't been able to sleep either. Her body shivered at a sudden chill and Sakura sighed. Maybe tonight would be the night that she actually fell asleep. School started tomorrow, and she didn't want to miss out on that.

Sakura turned to head back to bed and froze. In the darkest corner of her room was a pair of red glowing eyes. Sakura narrowed her own sea green ones, she knew who had come to visit her, "Don't you have goblins to torture?" She snapped. Sasuke chuckled and came into the moonlight. The pink haired girl hated how handsome and brooding he looked. "I was just checking up on you, my dear..." Sasuke murmured. Sakura crossed her arms and refused to respond. The Goblin Prince smirked and settled down on her bed, "Aren't you going to ask after your sister?"

That caught Sakura's attention. She eyed the fey suspiciously, but he didn't seem to be teasing her. "...How's Kanari?" The girl asked cautiously. Prince Sasuke leaned back on his elbows and stared at the ceiling, "Better than you." He stated, then shot a smirk at her, "You look thin, my dear, have you been eating?" Sakura stiffened. He knew something, he had to. That question was too casual to be innocent. "You know something." She accused. It wasn't a question. Sasuke smirked, "...Maybe..." He drawled. Before Sakura could question him further Sasuke stood, "It's been a nice chat, but I must get back. This mortal world is bad for my health." He gave Sakura a pointed look before disappearing. Sakura stood there for a long time, blinking, wondering what he could possible mean.

vvv POV Change vvv

I was too preoccupied with the book I was reading to notice that I walked straight into the thrown room right as Itachi-san growled, "You. Did. What?" I looked up surprised at the venom in his voice. Since I had elected to stay in my sister's stead I had learned that Itachi-san was a perfect gentleman. He never did anything to remind me of the nightmarish time in the Labyrinth, and he never raised his voice. I knew Itachi's voice grew colder as he became more angry, not higher, having had witnessed it when the Goblins tried to play pranks on me in the beginning.

Prince Sasuke was looking away mulishly, sulking like a naughty child. Whatever he had done, his elder brother apparently did not like it. I was about to turn away and head back the way I came when Sasuke muttered, "You said I couldn't bring her here, you never said I couldn't visit." There was only one person those two could possible be talking about, "What are you doing with my sister?" I asked before I could think. Both brothers turned to look at me, a smidgen of surprise in their dark depthless eyes.

When they didn't answer I knew that whatever they were hiding from me, it wasn't good for Sakura. I spun and left, marching down the hall my fists clenching. I felt the hot prick of tears in my eyes and couldn't believe myself. I wasn't crying for my sister, or for being helpless to save her. I was crying because those two had betrayed what little trust I had allowed myself to build up. These were the men that just a week ago they were trying their best to make me lose my brother. These men had bullied both Sakura and me and forced their subjects, Gaara mainly, into doing things they didn't want to to slow us down. So why was I crying over _them?_ Why was I feeling torn for being betrayed when Sakura was in danger? Why, why, why?!

vvv POV Change vvv

"You've done it now." Temari informed Itachi when he reached Kanari's closed doors. The servant was leaning against the doorjamb, her arms crossed. "My lady has locked herself in her room. Just like the last runner who stayed. If you don't watch it you'll be forced to send this one away just like the other one. Then where would you be?" Temari wasn't one to disrespect her monarch like her younger brother, Gaara, was; but sometimes she felt that King Itachi needed to know the flat truth.

Itachi gave Temari a red eyed glare, "I thought I ordered you never to mention that one." He growled. Temari gave an involuntary shiver and held up her hands in surrender, "I'm just stating the facts. I actually like this one. She's not a spoiled brat like that last girl, she seems to actually care for this place and it's people. Including you. So don't muck it up with those ever twisting speeches of yours." Temari snapped, poking the Goblin King in the chest. King Itachi didn't show any outward surprise, but inside he was shocked that Temari was able to pick up such things from her new mistress. He hadn't noticed at first, but now that he thought about it, Itachi realized that the fey girl was right. Kanari was a perfect match for this place, and for him. His eyes slowly darkened until they returned to normal. He turned to Temari, "I shall leave her in peace... for now." The servant bowed, her face surprised. Itachi never backed down from anything, for him to do so would be like Prince Sasuke apologizing.

vvv POV Change vvv

I hadn't left my room in days. No matter how many times Temari tried to convince me, I refused to leave the safety of my room and risk getting emotionally attached again. I didn't care if I stayed in this room for the rest of my life, I wasn't going to look or speak to either member of the goblin royalty ever again. I curled up on the window seat, watching the strange fey birds circling in the orange tinted sky, their beautiful and haunting cries hypnotizing me. I laid my head against the crystal window and closed my eyes, letting the melody wash over me, to sooth my heavy heart...

Sudden knocking shook me from my trance-like state. I glared at the closed double doors, "What?" I snapped, angry to be interrupted. Instead of answering the doors burst open and I couldn't help the scream that escaped from my lips. Some... _thing_ stood hunched over in the doorway. At first I thought it was King Itachi, but it was something else entirely. It's entire body was a shiny black, like that of a beetle's carapace, and skeletal. Red eyes, bright as blood, glowed like embers, filled with murder and malicious thoughts. Long white fangs glistened with something unnameable jutted out from the too small mouth.

The creature gave a low gurgling growl and scuttled forward. I screamed again and scrambled backwards until my back hit the window. For some reason this creature reminded me of Itachi, and I didn't know why. It opened it's horrible mouth and screamed, it was strange and horrifying to hear my own scream coming from the abomination. The creature took one more step and froze, it's swollen head tilted as if listening for something. Then I heard it, a soft and comforting voice, whispering incoherent things in my ear. A look of dim confusion passed through the creature's sunken, glowing eyes and it shrieked again, only this time out of agony; it's body began to smoke as it folded in on itself like a wet dishrag.

Slowly I followed the ghostly trail away from the creature, my mind leaving the horrid place to somewhere safe and warm. Where the soft voice belonged to...

vvv

"...nari, wake up. You're alright, safe. Kanari... wake up..." The voice that had brought me back kept murmuring, taking on a form that I recognized. Itachi. Itachi's voice had dragged me back from that strange dream world I hadn't even known I entered and back into the Fey world, back to my bed. A small whimper crawled out of me and I moved a little closer to him, clinging just a little tighter to him. I refused to open my eyes and face the possibility that maybe whatever had happened wasn't a dream and that evil thing was real. I felt the Goblin King stiffen in the slightest when I tightened my grip, then he relaxed and continued to sooth me, "It was just a dream, Kanari... it's okay, you're safe now." He whispered. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out excepted a hitching gasp. Itachi wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on the top of my head, "Shhhh... you don't have to speak. It wasn't real, they're never real."

"_What_ was it?" I managed to ask after a moment of silence, when my heart calmed back down to a normal pace. Itachi didn't answer for a long time, then he said, "A Nightmare." I pulled away, looking to see if he was teasing me. The king looked dead serious, "What do you mean?" I asked. Itachi sighed and slowly stood up, holding me in his arms. Slowly he lead me to the window and pointed, one arm still around my shoulders, "Nightmares. They're creatures under my rule that bring out a victim's greatest fears." He stated, but I was hardly listening to him as I watched the creatures flying in the air. What I had thought were strange fey birds were really black skeletal horses with bat-like wings soaring though the air, their mane and tail made of shadowy ribbons. I shuddered and turned my face away into Itachi's chest, they reminded me of the horrible creature in my dream. Itachi had said that they take on a person's worst nightmare. So what had mine been? I knew the creature in my dream looked like Itachi, but what did that have anything to do with it?

Itachi lead me back to bed, "Just lay down. Sleep." He whispered, pushing me down gently. I clung to his shirt, "What if they come back?" I asked, my eyes wide with panic. Itachi stared at me for a minute, his dark eyes unreadable, then he climbed into bed beside me. I stiffened and blushed, but didn't move away. I knew I shouldn't trust him, he was the reason why I was here alone in this strange world, but I couldn't help feeling protected around him. "I'll stay with you..." He whispered softly in my ear, his arms wrapping around my waist as I started to drifted away into a dreamless sleep. The last thing I felt as I succumbed to sleep was Itachi's warm lips on my forehead, comforting me.

vvv POV Change vvv

Sakura slammed her locker closed, if one more person shot her a pointed look at her she was going to call for the goblins to take them to the Labyrinth. It wasn't her fault that she looked anorexic, she had no appetite to speak of. Sakura wanted to eat, but everything tasted like ash in her mouth and made her gag. Her parents already threatened to send her to a shrink if she didn't eat. To avoid that humiliation, Sakura learned to eat in front of her parents and hold her food in until they were out of sight. The minute Mebuki and Kizashi were gone Sakura was vomiting in the sink. The pink haired girl was really starting to hate it, not being able to eat was dragging her down; but she didn't seem able to sleep either, which added to her misery. Now it was lunch and Sakura had no clue what to do. She couldn't sit around pretending like everything was perfect then end up puking. And she couldn't skip, that would only fuel the fire that she had become an anorexic.

Sakura groaned and turned to walk toward the cafeteria, she should have thought ahead on this. Dimly she wondered if this would continue or if it was only a phase that would pass. She hoped desperately for the latter, Sakura knew she would die if she didn't eat and that scared her. To survive the Labyrinth only to die of starvation, how ironic. If it wasn't such a dire situation, Sakura would have laughed. Her friend, Hinata, was waiting for her at the large metal double doors that lead to the cafeteria, fretting as always. Sakura smiled wanly at her friend, "Hey." She rasped. Hinata's brow pricked with worry, "Sakura, are you okay?" She whispered, her pearl eyes scanning Sakura's super thin body. It had only been four days since Sakura returned from the Labyrinth and already her clothes hung on her. "I'm-" Sakura started, but she fainted before another word could pass though her lips.

vvv POV Change vvv

Hinata yelped when her friend fainted, sagging under Sakura's sudden weight. "Help!" She called out, but no one heard her. Struggling to shift Sakura so she wasn't in danger of falling down, Hinata called out again, screaming. Still no one came. Hinata felt tears pricking her pearl colored eyes, was she going to have to hold Sakura up until someone came around? And how long would that be? Hinata grunted, for someone who was skin and bones, Sakura was heavy.

"Need help?" Someone asked behind Hinata, the girl turned to see a boy her age leaning against the wall of the cafeteria. Hinata should have felt relieved that someone had finally come to help, but something about this guy seemed off. It could be that she had never seen him before, and there was no rumor of a new kid. So what was he doing here? On top of that, he looked extremely dangerous. His dark blue hair was spiked in the back and his black eyes were depthless. He wore all black, from the black jeans to the black leather jacket, the only color he had was a small red and white fan charm hanging from his neck. His choice of clothing should have made him appear sickly with that pale skin, but it made him look even more dangerous.

Hinata didn't trust him, but he was her best shot in helping Sakura, "Um, yes... can you help me take her to the nurse?" Hinata asked, blowing some of her dark hair out of her face. The boy came forward and easily took Sakura in his arms, as if she weighed nothing. "I'll take her. Go eat lunch." He said dully. Hinata frowned, it could be that it was her paranoia or the way he spoke, but Hinata got the feeling that if she let him take Sakura, Hinata would never see her friend again, "I'll go with you." She stated. The boy frowned and Hinata swore she saw a flash of red in his eyes, "It's alright, I can do it myself."

Now Hinata knew something was definitely wrong. This boy wouldn't turn down help so determinedly unless he had malicious intent. Still Hinata kept her face carefully polite, "You seem new, what's your name?" The boy didn't seem to like this change in tactic, instead of answering he turned and started to walk away. "Hey!" Hinata called out and reached out to grab his sleeve just as shadow enveloped him. Hinata screamed, but the outside world didn't hear her.

vvv POV Change vvv

Knocking on my door brought my head up from the book I was reading. Ever since the freaky Nightmare encounter last week I had asked Itachi if I could borrow books over the Labyrinth and its inhabitants. He had readily agreed. So far I had finished four books, one over the basic history of the Labyrinth, another of creatures to avoid in all the Faerie Realms, the last two were over the Seelie and Unseelie courts. Apparently the Labyrinth had once been apart of the Unseelie court, but defected centuries ago under King Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke's father. The book I was reading now was about the goblin race in general.

"Yes?" I called and Temari slid the door open her eyes wide, "Kanari... King Itachi wants you in the throne room, now." She said timidly. I frowned, wondering why I was needed and why Temari seemed so freaked by it. Shaking my head I placed a pressed flower in the spine of the goblin book and shut it gently. When I had asked Itachi for a bookmark he picked one of the flowers in the garden and gave it to me. I thought the gesture was oddly sweet and knew I would treasure the pressed flower for eternity. Standing I followed Temari down the long halls towards the throne room.

A voice I recognized all to well reached me long before Temari and I reached the throne room, "What is going on?! How did I- What... I-I-I-" I walked into the room and there was Hinata staring around the throne room with bewildered pearl eyes. Itachi was looming in front of his throne, glaring down at Sasuke, his eyes spinning wildly with red. Sasuke, who usually looked indifferent when he pissed his older brother off, seemed very uncomfortable; but that could have been the fact that he was wearing modern human clothes instead of his usual elegant clothing. Hinata seemed freaked out about the Goblin King's strange eyes, like I had been when running the Labyrinth, but I hardly noticed anymore, and that surprised me.

Sakura's friend spotted me before I could think about my revelation, "KANARI!" She shrieked and dashed for me, wrapping her arms around me. I held her close, I didn't really know Sakura's friend, but I knew that she needed someone vaguely familiar at the moment. Smoothing back her rich black hair I shushed her, feeling her whole body shake with sobs. Hinata didn't deserve this. No one did. Not Akanbou, not me, Sakura, or any of the past runners. Still I was stuck here, by my own will in my desire to save my sister. Hinata however...

I shot a fierce glare over the young girl's head at Sasuke, "Why is she here?" I growled. Sasuke looked indignant, as if he didn't want me to find a backbone, "She grabbed a hold of me when I came back here." He snapped. I narrowed my eyes, "And why were you in the human world?" I snarled. Itachi answered before his younger brother could, "Kanari..." I glared at him, "Did you have something to do with this?" I snapped. It surprised me how desperately I wanted him to say no. Itachi glared at Sasuke as he told me, "No. My foolish little brother went into the human world without my permission." Both Sasuke and I opened out mouths to say something, but the Goblin King spoke before we could, "You have gone against my orders, Sasuke, for disobeying I forbid you to see Sakura until I deem fit." Sasuke looked like he wanted to argue, but knew better.

I had a bad feeling that Itachi didn't mean going into the human world to visit Sakura. I eyed him, hugging Hinata closer, "Where is Sakura...?" I asked, my eyes darting between the brothers. Hinata was the one who answered, "Sh-She... He- That thing... t-t-to-took h-h-her, a-and-" The poor girl fainted before she could finish. I yelped at her sudden weight and would have fallen over, if Itachi hadn't intervened. He wrapped one arm around Hinata, pulling her off of me, and the other arm around my shoulders, keeping me upright. Instinctively I grabbed his clothing, burying my face in his chest. I knew what Hinata was trying to say, that Sakura was here and my sacrifice was wasted because of a selfish Goblin Prince. Silently I let the tears come.

vvv

"She'll be right as rain as soon as we get food in her belly, don't worry!" A blonde girl chirped happily as I stared at my unconscious sister. Only a week had past since I had last saw her and it looked like she had been starving herself for months. Sakura's skin sagged over her bones, having barely any nutrition. I looked up at the blonde girl, "What happened to her?" I asked hoarsely. The blonde girl, I think she said her name was Ino, never lost that smile, "That's what happens when a mortal eats Fey food and returns to the human world. She's lucky that Prince Sasuke grabbed her when he did, another hour and she would have died." I closed my eyes to ward off a glare and crossed my arms, tucking my chin into my chest. It wasn't fair that what Sasuke did was the right thing to do. It meant I couldn't be mad at him.

Then a thought occurred to me, if this fey girl knew about the rule, then both Itachi and Sasuke knew, which implied that they knew all along that Sakura would have to come back to the Labyrinth, or die alone. Anger whelmed in me and I found myself standing and walking towards the door. I didn't stop to explain where I was going to Ino when she called after me. I needed to find a certain king and give him a piece of my mind. The prince would do in a pinch though. I really didn't care who I talked to but one of the Goblin Royals was going to hear from me, and soon!

I mindlessly wandered through the Goblin Palace until I found Itachi standing under my willow tree, watching the surface of the lake ripple from the fish dancing underneath it. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, his onyx eyes serious and knowing, he knew why I had come here, before he turned his gaze away again. "Why didn't you tell me?!" I screamed at him, feeling the hot tears prick the backs of my eyes, but I didn't know why I was crying; was I crying because Sakura was stuck with me, or because Itachi betrayed my trust again? Itachi didn't look at me, he just kept watching the water, "For this exact reason." He said, using the voice that had haunted me throughout the Labyrinth. "She's my sister! You should have told me! You should have-" Itachi cut me off with a fierce glare, "Should have done what? I am the king of the Goblins, you are a lowly human staying here willingly. You had the chance to go home but you wasted it on your foolish sister." He growled, his voice icy. The tears were running freely now, pouring down my cheeks in an endless flow. Had it been only last week that this man was holding me against him, repelling those awful Nightmares? Only hours ago that he once again held me as I cried?

I slapped him. Itachi didn't even flinch or looked surprised. He just stood there, watching me, before turning back to watch the water silently. With a final sob I turned and ran away, I ran away from the man who broke my heart like it was nothing. I wanted to go home, to leave this dreadful place behind, but I couldn't. I couldn't leave Sakura here to suffer like I had. Running blindly down the halls I finally managed to escape to my room. There I pushed past Temari without explanation and flung myself down on the bed, letting the flood gates open and all the tears I had kept pent up ever since I sent Sakura back to the human realm loose.

vvv POV Change vvv

Hinata stayed curled up in the corner of the recovering room, or wherever she was. Sakura laid placidly on a nearby bed, bright little floating lights bobbing around her, their glows flickering periodically. Hinata had no clue what had happened. One minute she was arguing with the dark boy whether she should accompany him to the nurse's office, the next she was stuck in this twisted place.

Things had started looking up when Hinata saw Kanari walk in wearing a beautiful floor length silk green dress, like the ladies in the medieval times. That was until she started arguing with the two dark looking men, Hinata realized then that Kanari wasn't the same. As she got a closer look at the older girl, Hinata saw small things had changed. Kanari was always beautiful, she never had a problem with self-consciousness, but when Hinata saw her, Kanari looked even more beautiful. Her skin seemed to glow and her green eyes were larger and brighter, framed with even thicker eyelashes. Kanari's hair seemed more white then blonde, like the color had bled from her hair, but it worked for her. It made Kanari seem dangerous and regal, almost...fey.

Hinata shivered and hugged her knees even tighter around her, the Kanari she knew had definitely changed. Hinata wasn't sure if this new Kanari was the same as the one she knew as Sakura's stepsister.

vvv POV Change vvv

Soft knocking brought me out of my pity party, "Go away." I moaned out, my voice scratching from wailing. The door opened anyway, "Um... Lady Kanari...? King Itachi said for me to tell you that you were to figure out what we should do with the human girl..." Someone I didn't recognize stuttered. I twisted to see a girl with mousy brown hair peeking around my door timidly, her eyes wide with something akin to fear. It surprised and scared me how satisfied I felt to see the poor girl frightened of me, though I did not know why. I sat up, rubbing the back of my hand across my eyes, "What are you talking about?" I asked, a little sharper than necessary. The girl fidgeted then said, "The girl... that Prince Sasuke brought back... the one who wasn't here before."

My frown deepened, "Hinata? What do you want me to do with her?" "I-I don't know m-my lady, King I-It-Itachi said that you were to decide her f-f-ate. A-And and if you had a-any q-q-q-q-questions y-you were supposed to a-a-ask him." The poor girl bobbed a quick curtsey and was gone before I could question her farther. I crossed my arms, I was not going near Itachi until I knew I could do so without bursting into tears. What he had said at the lake... my chin trembled just thinking of it. I shoved away my feelings, it Itachi wanted me to find a place for Hinata, I would do so _without_ his help. "Temari!" I called and my maid/friend called in, her dark teal eyes watching cautiously. "Do you need something?"

I stood and began to pace, wanting something to occupy myself while I spoke, "King Itachi wants me to settle in Hinata, what do you think I should do?" Temari blinked at me, her eyes wide, "No one has ever asked me my opinion..." She whispered. I spun on her, my eyes wide, surprised by the fact. Temari was so wise, it was shocking to hear no one ever asked her opinion. Shaking my head I returned to the matter at hand, "But what should I do?" I insisted. Temari blinked, coming out of her own daze, and turned to me, "Can this girl be returned to the human world?" Temari asked me, I shook my head, Hinata had fainted and that qualified as sleeping in the fey realms; when I told Temari she hummed, "That complicates things. I assume that King Itachi already took her family's memories of her then, so they won't go looking for her. The best thing to do now is to just give her a room and... Lady Kanari?" She broke off when I sat down hard on my bed, suddenly unable to stand.

I had stopped listening when Temari mentioned taking memories. Tears sprang anew to my eyes, burning them. I blinked to clear them away, but they weren't leaving. Slowly I sank into the bed, "Itachi... takes people's memories?" I asked though the lump in my throat. Temari opened her mouth to say something, then stopped, unsure what to do. She stood there while I buried my face in my hands and cried once again. If what she said was true, then would Sakura even remember me? Did Itachi take her memories of me so I would suffer when Sakura was forced to come back? And what about my parents? How could Itachi cut me out of my mother's life? I was her pride and joy, how could she possibly forget me?

A gentle hand touched my shoulder and I slapped at it, I just wanted to be left alone; I had suffered enough in this hellish place. The hand grabbed my wrist, stopping my attempts to shove the person away from me. That caught my attention, if it had been Temari, she would have left me alone. And the only person I had really kept company with was...

Itachi's dark eyes stared back into my own green ones. Slowly he reached over with his free hand and brushed a stray lock from my face, "Your maid says I have been exceedingly cruel to you." He said softly. I glanced over Itachi's shoulder in time to see Temari slipping from my rooms, the door clicking softly behind her. I didn't even hear her leave the first time to go fetch the King. I looked back into Itachi's depthless eyes, "D-Do you take memories?" I asked. His fingers brushed up my jawline, pushing my white blonde hair away from my face, "Only when it is necessary." He said softly.

I was too exhausted to be angry, "When it's necessary? When is taking someone's memory necessary?!" I asked, but there was no fight in my voice. I was tired of fighting. Itachi tilted his head, his low ponytail curling around his shoulder, "Would you rather have your parents worrying sick and grieving about your whereabouts? Or have them blissfully ignorant that you were ever alive?" I knew the answer, but didn't say it. It would be better that my parents never knew I existed, it would save them the pain of losing their daughter. Instead of telling Itachi what he obviously already knew I asked, "Did you... take Sakura's memories?" How desperately I wanted him to say no, I would do anything for Itachi to give me what I wanted. Itachi smiled gently and leaned over to kiss my forehead, "I may be powerful, Kanari, but I am still unable to control the minds of my subjects; you're sister still retains her memories of you, do not worry."

I looked down at my hand in my lap, "I'm tired of being left out, Itachi... You say I'm not a prisoner here, but I feel like it. I have to figure a lot of thing out by myself, but... I'd rather learn it from you." Shyly I glanced up at Itachi, his dark eyes unusually kind, he held a hand out to me, "Walk with me and I'll tell you my reasons." He said. I blinked, for the brief time I had known him, Itachi wasn't one to be very open about anything. I eagerly accepted his hand, wondering what he could possibly have to say.

vvv

Itachi took me to the gardens, not that I was surprised, Itachi knew how much I loved the gardens. As we strolled along the path through the small emerald green hills, I sighed. After all the ups and downs I had rode through the past few days, the garden was a nice change of pace. Itachi was silent for a while before saying, "You're not the first runner who stayed here." That surprised me, to say the least. "Then... why haven't I heard of her?" I asked. Itachi glanced at me, "Because I refuse to let my subjects talk about her. She was... a problem... for everyone." I opened my mouth to say something, but Itachi held up a hand, "Please, let me finish." He said politely and my jaw snapped shut. Itachi eyed me for a moment, as if testing if I would speak or not, and continued, "When she was running, Yakkaina seemed to be on top of things, nothing could faze her. I had never met anyone like her before. Needless to say, Yakkaina defeated the Labyrinth and got her baby sister back. I then gave her the choice of staying here. Surprisingly Yakkaina took me up on my offer, and I gave her the room you have now.

"At first I didn't notice any changes. Around me Yakkaina acted like she always did, a little clingy, but I knew I could get used to it. I trusted Yakkaina, and thus I kept no secret from her, much to my later regret. A week after she chose to stay, I began getting complaints from the cooks, Temari, and a few goblins. When I asked Yakkaina about it, she played innocent, saying she had no idea why my subjects were lying to me. I foolishly believed her and punished those who were complaining. It wasn't too long before I started getting even more complaints, but I dismissed them all. Finally my younger brother began informing me of some of Yakkaina's activities, she had been abusing the power I gave her for cruel purposes. I knew I couldn't ignore it anymore; I threw her out of the Labyrinth with the threat of death if she ever came back and made to silence my subjects in case any future runner, such as yourself, decided to stay." Itachi finished. I stared straight ahead, trying to process what Itachi had just told me. Finally I gave a small laugh, "And here I thought I had it bad." I said in a desperate attempt to make things light.

Itachi faced me, his expression still serious but there was a spark of need deep within his dark eyes now, "Kanari... I haven't been fair to you. I gave you everything you needed, but not the one thing you wanted." He said softly, pushing a stray hair away from my face. I blushed and looked down, dimly wondering where the evil Goblin King from the Labyrinth had gone, not that I missed him, "And.. what is the thing I... w-want?" I asked huskily, meeting his bold gaze. The king leaned down a little so that our lips were inches apart, "My trust." He whispered back, but he came no closer to my mouth. I was surprised how much I wanted him to kiss me, how much I _needed _him to. Itachi leaned in even closer, but still not kissing me, "But, I also want your trust in return." He said so softly I almost didn't hear him.

I knew what he was asking, and I was willing to give it. I came the rest of the way and tenderly pushed my lips to his, my breath coming in fast and short. I could feel Itachi smile against my lips before he began kissing me back. Over and over again, he rained down small quick kisses upon my starved lips. I whimpered, going weak at the knees. I would have fallen if Itachi hadn't wrapped his strong arms around my waist, pulling me ever closer. Painfully close, smashing my body to his, but I did not feel the pain for my nerves were singing with a deep pleasure. My lips parted on their own accord and his tongue swept in, filling my mouth with his intoxicating taste, pushing against my own wet muscle demanding for a reaction. My tongue quivered in response and began stroking Itachi's tongue slowly, enticing a moan from the king of Goblins. This wasn't the seductive kiss Itachi gave me in the Oubliette, or the gentle kiss on the forehead on the day I had a run in with the Nightmares. It was both and more, in ways I couldn't try to explain.

Itachi pulled away, satisfied by my reaction if the smirk that graced his wonderful lips was anything to go by. I blinked up at him, "If you had kissed my like that in the beginning I would have stayed with you." I managed to say after a while. Itachi's smirk softened into a tender smile, "But then I would not have learned your strength, I would have thought you weak to be won over by a kiss." He said softly. I groaned a little and buried my face in his chest, rubbing my nose against the smooth fabric of his ebony shirt and inhaling his masculine scent, "Anyone could be won over by that kiss, even the most stone hearted crone." I grumbled. I felt more than heard Itachi's chuckle, "Indeed, but I am still glad the way things have played out the way they did. Come, I am sure your sister is awake by now." Itachi said as he began leading me back towards the castle. I should have felt pain and sorrow at the reminder that my sister had returned here, but I was too happy to care.

vvv POV Change vvv

Sakura flung another colored orb at the wide eyed fey girl, "Get the hell away from me, you freak!" The pink haired girl shrieked as the colored orb shattered against the wall behind the fey girl, purple light dispersed from the glass and disappeared into thin air. Sakura reached out to grab another orb, but there was none in reach, so Sakura reached for the next best thing, a glass of water sitting on the table along side her bed, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura cocked her arm back, ready to throw, when none other than Prince Sasuke stormed in, "What is going on in here?" He snapped, dark eyes flaring red as he looked from the fey girl to Sakura then to the five shattered orbs littering the ground. Sakura aimed at him instead, but the Goblin Prince dodged more easily than the fey girl. He bared his teeth like a wild animal and began stalking towards her, his intent of harm showing clearly in his eyes.

The fey girl bravely leapt in front of her prince, "Highness, p-please... she needs rest a-and-" When Sasuke's eyes swung towards her, the fey girl paled and she cut off what she was going to say, but she still didn't move from Sasuke's path. The prince raised his arm, as if to back hand the poor girl, but Sakura screamed. Not because of the drama unfolding in front of her, but because of the two figures standing in the door way. She scrambled from the bed, the sheets tangling around her legs, and pounced on her sister, causing Kanari to fall back against the Goblin King, who caught both of them while glaring at his younger brother. Sakura clung to her older sister, "Kanari! I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried that they were being awful to you! It's horrible, Kanari, your mom doesn't know who you are and I couldn't eat or sleep and- and..." She broke of with a sob and buried her face into Kanari's neck. Sakura hated crying, but this time she couldn't help it.

Kanari laughed and wrapped her own arms around Sakura, "It's okay, Sakura. Everything will be explained in time, you just need to get some rest." Kanari soothed, petting her sister's pink hair as she sobbed. The king spoke behind them, "Actually, it would be more wise if she ate something." Sakura turned runny eyes towards the king of Goblins, "I'm not eating anything here! You can't pull that one over me again!" She snapped, glaring at King Itachi. The fey shrugged, "Then you will starve for eternity. Sasuke, I wish to speak with you... _alone._" Prince Sasuke shivered a little and reluctantly slouched forward, he opened his mouth as if to defend himself, but Itachi snapped his fingers and his younger brother's jaw snapped shut by itself. King Itachi then grabbed Sasuke by the collar and proceeded to drag the prince away.

vvv POV change vvv

When the Goblin royals were gone Sakura straightened and grabbed my hand, "Come on, we can escape while they're occupied. All we have to do is find Gaara and he'll lead us away!" Sakura said and started to walk in the opposite direction that the direction Itachi had taken Prince Sasuke. I stayed where I was, drawing my sister up short. Sakura shot me a funny look, "Kanari? Let's go, before those two come back!" She said, sounding a little confused at my reluctance. I shook my head, "I'm not leaving, Sakura. I like it here." Sakura shot me a disbelieving look, "Kanari, did they brainwash you or something? This is the Labyrinth! Of course you want to leave." She said, sounding so certain, it killed me to tell her otherwise, "Sakura, you haven't seen what I seen, or did what I do. Trust me, the Labyrinth was the worst part of everything, in the castle it's so much better. Itachi is so nice, everyone is! You'll like it here if you give it a chance." I said eagerly. It wasn't until the words left my lips that I realized how much it was true. Itachi's kingdom had it's faults, but it was still a paradise. In the back of my mind I wondered when exactly I had fallen in love with the place.

Sakura opened her mouth to argue, but I cut her off, "Hinata is here too. She grabbed Sasuke when he brought you here and ended up being dragged along." Sakura snorted, "Then we find her and take her with us." She said decisively, as if it were that simple. I exhaled exasperatedly, "And go where? The minute any of us return to the Mortal World, we'll die." That didn't seem to bother Sakura, she just shrugged, "Then we'll hide out somewhere near the Labyrinth gates and warn future runners of their fate. Or maybe we can find a nice place where people treat us better." I rolled my eyes, Sakura didn't understand how dangerous the world outside the Labyrinth was. But then, neither did I. I frowned as doubts began to wash over me, I only knew what Itachi told me. He made it seem as if the Labyrinth was the safest haven in the Faerie Realms. _"I want your trust in return,"_ That was what he said; my trust for his. Could Itachi be lying about that? It wouldn't be the first time he lied to me, I had thought that staying in Sakura's place would save my sister, but it only trapped both of us.

Sakura tugged on my arm again, and this time I didn't balk, "It's about time you understand what I'm getting at. This place is full of lies and danger" My stepsister muttered under her breath as she dragged me though the halls. I followed her blindly, like a small child clinging to her mother's hand. Sakura, not knowing the Goblin Halls as well as I, managed to get lost in no time. Frustrated she kicked a wall and turned to me, "Kanari, you know how to get out of here, and how to find Hinata." It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway. Still in my hazy despair I lead Sakura to where the Goblin King had put Hinata until I could find a better place for her, it looked nothing more than a broom closet. Hinata was awake by the time we reached her, and sobbing uncontrollably. I stood there dumbly as she clung to Sakura, tears rushing from her eyes like waterfalls. Was this how I should have acted when a chance of escape was presented to me? Then why did I feel so guilty and torn? Was Sakura right and King Itachi did brainwash me into believing that he could care for me? Was it all a lie from the start?

vvv POV Change vvv

Itachi stared deeply into the crystal in his hand, his eyes shining red with anger as he watched the three mortal girls leave with that red haired gatekeeper. Sasuke leaned over his brother's shoulder, "That's why you dragged me away? To test that girl of yours? Seems she failed, pity. I kind of like her." The Prince mused, deliberately mocking his older sibling. Itachi shot a withering glare at Sasuke, who looked away quickly. It wasn't often Itachi showed his anger, and when he did there was reason to fear. Not even Itachi's younger brother would be safe from his wrath. Sasuke glanced back at his brother lounging casually on the menacing goblin throne. Itachi didn't seem to have any intention of going after the girls.

Sasuke couldn't help but ease his curiosity, "You're not going after them?" Itachi shot his brother another dark look and looked intently back into the crystal ball, "Why chase after something that is sure to come back?" He asked, his voice void of all emotion. Sasuke gave a small shake of his head and left. The Prince couldn't believe that was was actually starting to miss the other Itachi, the one who seemed so... happy around Kanari. Sasuke couldn't believe he was actually wishing for the girl to return and bring back the peace that had dominated the Labyrinth while she was here.

Dimly he wondered how Sakura would fare now that she was back to full health. She always did seem stronger than her sister, the Prince had to admit reluctantly that he did admire the pink haired girl for that. But then he couldn't deny that Kanari was far more logical than her younger sister. Sakura's lack of logic would be her downfall. Sasuke grinned, the day Sakura blundered would be the day that Sasuke swooped in and picked up his prize.

vvv POV Change vvv

I shivered and rubbed my arms, stupid freak snowstorm in the middle of stupid no where. We all sat huddled under a snow drift, crowded together to try and preserve warmth. The snowstorm had come without any kind of warning, giving us no chance to find wood to build a fire. Gaara, knowing how to survive out in the harsh Faerie climates, was smart enough to find a leeward depression in a large rock, big enough to provide shelter out of the howling winds. Shakily I brought my hands up to my mouth to blow warm air on them. It wasn't even a minute that we had stepped out of the Labyrinth gate, with the help of Gaara, that I already regretted my decision. But Sakura and Hinata needed me, no matter how much I wanted to be with Itachi. Besides it was too late to go back now. Gaara had taken the extra step to warm me that Itachi would likely kill me the minute I showed my face to him.

Gaara was the only one who knew of my reluctance of leaving, but then he had seen how Itachi had treated me, so he could understand why I felt a false attachment to the Goblin King. Just before the snowstorm crept up on us the red head had taken me aside and warned me not to say Itachi's name out loud. When I asked him why, his answer surprised me: because I had bonded with the Goblin King and was well in danger of becoming Itachi's mate. Should I even speak his name, Itachi would know exactly where I was. But as the cold settled deep into my bones, I stared to entertain the idea of calling for Itachi's help and forgoing the risk of being killed.

Sakura moaned in the cold, pressed up against Hinata, "Where did this fucking blizzard crop up from?" She asked, her teeth chattering loudly. I glared at her, "Watch your language." I growled instinctively, Sakura's father didn't mind what she said before he married my mother and as a result her loose tongue was a problem- a problem that my mother and I tried to fix. Sakura glared at me, ever since we had left the Labyrinth, Sakura had kept me at a distance, "Or what? Will you go tell your mom? She can't remember you ever existed!" Gaara and Hinata shifted uncomfortable, probably wishing they were anywhere but here at the moment, and not just because of the storm. At least that jab told me Itachi hadn't been lying about one thing- he really did erase me from my mom's memories.

"I would rather her not remember me then be suffering with grief and wondering where I am." I said calmly despite my anger that was boiling under my skin. Sakura scoffed loudly over the wailing wind, "Is that you speaking, or that Goblin King of yours?" She snapped. I narrowed my eyes at her, dimly wondering why I wasn't exploding with anger yet. I hadn't been one to keep my temper in check, not even around a powerful being like Itachi. Was the cold dousing my rage? Or was it something else? I lifted my chin, "Does it matter? What I say is true." I asked. Sakura threw up her hands, "Ugh! You're just like them! Speaking in riddles and responding to questions with vague answers. You even look like a stupid fey, all white haired and otherworldly beautiful!" Under any other circumstances I would have taken her comment as a compliment.

Gaara tried to step in then, "Now Sakura, Kanari can't help that she changed, that's what happens when a mortal becomes a subject to King Ita-" Sakura cut him off with a wave of her arms in my direction, "And that's another thing! Since when did you become that bastard's _subject_?! I thought no one owned you, Kanari!" My younger step sister finished with a scream that caused some snow resting precariously atop the ledge of the rock to fall. I raised an eyebrow, "Are you finished yet? Or are you determined to bury us in the snow?" I asked calmly. Given my insecure feelings about leaving Itachi, I was surprised I was so calm. How could I be, with the raging whirlwind of confusing emotions swirling in me?

Sakura was breathing heavily, but she made no move to speak again. I spoke, "Good, now listen to me. I became his subject when I gave up my freedom in bargain for yours, however wasteful it was. The King was kind to me, so forgive me if I ever had doubts about leaving the immediate second you come waltzing back into my life, rocking the world I was just beginning to settle in. Also, he does not own me, I am still myself, even if I have physically changed. So don't think for a second I will kick you into next week if you ever take that condescending tone with me!" I ended with a shout. Hinata leaned away from Sakura and I, her face white as the snow around us. Gaara snorted a laugh and shook his head ruefully, "Boy you would make a great Goblin Queen." He muttered to himself. I frowned at the red head, "What was that?" Though I knew what he meant, I still wanted to hear him.

Gaara sneered at me and Sakura, "Still haven't figured it out yet? Why King Itachi even bothers to bring young pretty girls to run his Labyrinth? It's not for pure entertainment purposes, though that is a big part." Sakura frowned at her friend, "Why does he bring runners in then?" She asked, by the tone of her voice it seemed that she didn't want to know. I snorted at her naivety, "For wives, idiot. That's why they gave you the peach, to insure that at least one of us stayed here." Gaara smirked, amused, "And that's why you would make a great Queen, you seem to be on top of all this." He said. I glared at him, "I'll have you know I do not intend to become a queen anytime in the near future." I snapped. Gaara was enjoying this too much, "But what you plan and what King Itachi plans is two very different things." "Then King Itachi can-" My hand slapped over my mouth before I could finish.

I had said Itachi's name out loud.

Almost as if someone had turned a switch, the blizzard stopped. The only evidence that it was even there was the snow that still covered the ground in a thick blanket. A sudden dark menacing presence radiated from behind me. I didn't have to turn to know who it was, but I did anyway. Slowly I turned my head to look over my shoulder at the man who had occupied most of my thoughts from the moment I left the castle and shivered. If I thought Itachi had been frightening before, it was nothing compared to the sinister fey before me. If looks could kill, I would already be nothing but decomposing bones six feet under the ground.

vvv POV Change vvv

Sasuke enjoyed the frightened looks of the two girls he currently held in chains, both waiting for their judgment from Itachi. Gaara lounged beside the Prince, having once again managed to sweet talk his way out of any punishment. Sasuke had to begrudgingly admire the red headed gatekeeper for his quick tongue, though Sasuke wondered if the gate keeper had been let off easily because Itachi wanted to rip into Kanari. Sasuke glanced at the two talking just out of ear shot. Kanari was on her knees, begging, tears visible against her cheeks, while Itachi stood there immobile, deaf to her pleas. Sasuke hadn't a clue how Kanari was going to survive this, the prince could already tell that Itachi was planning her murder.

vvv POV Change vvv

I had run out of things to say, now I just knelt there in the freezing snow, my tears dripping down my face, as I looked up at Itachi's blood red eyes. When it was clear I wasn't going to beg again, Itachi finally spoke. His voice colder than the snow around me, "Give me one good reason why I should trust you." I swallowed and looked away. I couldn't think of any reason at all why the Goblin King should trust me after I betrayed him like I did. I timidly looked up at Itachi out of the corner of my eye, "I-I can't, but I will work hard to regain your trust in me." There was no way to tell what Itachi was thinking, he still looked as expressionless as he did in the Labyrinth, if not more.

Roughly the Goblin King grabbed my arm and dragged me to a stand. Leaning down he whispered harshly in my ear, "Do not think I will hesitate to cut you down if I even hear a rumor that you plan to betray me again, understand?" I cringed when his hand tightened on my upper arm, and nodded hurriedly. Itachi pulled back to look down at me, the menacing glare he had been giving me ever since he arrived took a malicious turn and he smirked, "I think I'm going to enjoy this." He growled and I shivered. If ever I was afraid for my life, it was now.

vvv

"Where are we exactly?" I asked as Itachi lead, more like dragged, me into a room I had never been in before. I looked around, it was an elegant bedroom, but sparsely furnished. Nothing but a large bed, desk, and a chair adorned the room. Still, despite the lack of furniture, the room remained very elegant and... kingly. My eyes widened and I spun around to face Itachi. He stood in front of the closed doors of his bedroom, arms crossed over his chest, as if daring me to try and escape. The only scrap of emotion was the small sadistic smirk gracing his face, "Like it?" He asked smoothly. I shivered and back away. I would take even the indifferent King Itachi from the Labyrinth over this dark fey standing before me. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked, my voice raising to a squeak.

Itachi took a step towards me and I took a step back, feeling like cornered prey. It didn't help that Itachi's red eyes held a predatory gleam deep within them. He took another step towards me and I took another away, maintaining the same distance between us. All too soon the backs of my knees met the edge of Itachi's bed. That was when Itachi lunged and tackled me to the bed, rendering me helpless beneath him. "Itachi... please don't." I begged. He actually growled, "Refer to me as lord, majesty, or King Itachi; do not speak in such a familiar tone, _girl_." His voice was so cutting, I wouldn't be surprised if his words scratched me. I blinked back tears, "P-please don't do this, Your Majesty. I'm begging you."

The Goblin King tilted his head, "Do what? So far I only have you pinned to my bed." He said mockingly. I squeezed my eyes shut to keep in the tears that were threatening to spill over. "P-p-p-pl-please..." I whimpered, barely able to form words. The Goblin King scoffed and his weight disappeared from atop of me. Cautiously I cracked open an eye then opened both when I saw Itachi sitting at the edge of the bed, glaring at me. It could have been my imagination, but he looked almost... hurt? "Do you have no faith in me?" He snapped. I could feel my anger starting to finally make a comeback. I sat up, matching his glare with one of my own, "It's kind of hard to when you drag me to your bedroom, then proceed to lay on top of me. So forgive me, _my king_,if my faith in you is somewhat lacking!"

"Oh you're one to talk. Who promises to trust me, then goes off on some foolish adventure with her deranged little sister?" Itachi snarled at me. "And I instantly regretted it. Do not think I left happily, Itachi." I snapped back. Itachi's gaze turned deadly and I shivered, my anger fleeing back into the dark hole where it had been hiding since the blizzard. "Call me by my name again and you'll see how lenient I have been with you so far." Itachi said, his tone colder than that of the blizzard's biting winds. I didn't say anything, having known I was pushing it. Itachi eyed me for a minute, probably thinking I was going to snap at him again, then scoffed, "Go to sleep." He growled. My head whipped around to stare at him, "Here?" I squeaked. Itachi glared at me, "Until I trust you again, you can either stay by my side at all times, or join your sister in the dungeon." Sakura forgive me, but I would much rather stay out of a Goblin prison, even if it meant staying glued to the fey who probably dreamed of murdering me now.

vvv POV Change vvv

Sakura glared at Sasuke though the bars of her cell, "What does a prissy Goblin Prince need down here?" She growled at him. Sasuke smirked, letting the insult slide just this once, "I thought I'd tell you that Kanari is fine. I know you must be concerned for her." Sakura stiffened, "What have you done to Kanari?" She asked, fearing the worse. After all, Kanari had the most to suffer of all of them. Sasuke snorted, "I haven't done anything to her, and neither has my brother, besides yell at her a little. Right now you sister is sleeping, not that I can say peacefully, but she is warm in a proper bed. Which is more than you have right now." Sakura glared at the cocky prince, "Well isn't that just peachy? Now why don't you just skedaddle on out of here, now that you've played with my mind?"

Sasuke knelt so he was face to face with Sakura, "I can't do that. You see, Itachi has given me strict orders not to let you out of my sight, in case you try anything funny." Sakura barked a short laugh, "Where on earth am I going to go in this cell?" The pink haired girl asked. Sasuke smirked, "No where, but I have Itachi's orders, and no one disobeys the Goblin King." Sakura wanted to hit that cocky little smile off the infernal prince's face, "Tell me, does Hinata get the royal treatment? Or is she lucky?" Sakura hissed. Sasuke smiled a true smile, which surprised Sakura, "Oh, Itachi deemed that she was just blindly following your idiotic idea. So she's staying in one of the guest rooms. In fact, Itachi firmly believes that all three of them, Kanari, Gaara, and Hinata, were tricked into following you out, that's why you're here and they're not." Sakura glared hotly at the infernal prince, "Do you ever shut up? What happened to that brooding prince in the Labyrinth?"

The Prince continued to smile, "You think I'm brooding, I'm flattered. Maybe things aren't so ruined between us as I feared." He said in a mockingly cheerful voice. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, "Come near me and I'll castrate you..." She threatened and suddenly she was flush against the bars, her front digging painfully into the faerie metal bars, her feet dangling in the air. He moved so quickly that Sakura didn't even see him move. The pink haired girl swallowed at the look of raw anger flashing deep within Sasuke's ruby red eyes, "Should you even _speak _of such an act again, and I'll kill you in the slowest most painful way possible. Do you understand me, wench?" The fey prince growled, his face feral, all mocking playfulness a forgotten memory. Sakura nodded quickly, too scared to say anything.

Without ceremony, Sasuke dropped her again and Sakura crumbled to the ground. The Prince was towering over her menacingly, he stayed there for a minute, making sure that the girl was good and scared, before he spun and left. Sakura leaned up against the brick wall of her cell, panting. Suddenly she understood why Kanari had been so fidgety during the blizzard, those Goblin Royals were dangerous. To even irritate one was to flirt with death.

vvv POV Change vvv

Hinata sat in her bed, knees curled up against her chest. There was no way she was going to go to sleep, not in this place. She had thought they had been safe, but then Kanari had said the king's name and suddenly they were all back where they started... well almost. Sakura didn't start out in the dungeon. And Hinata had not a clue where Kanari disappeared off to. The Goblin King had snatched her away the minute he and the Goblin Prince dragged the four of them back. Gaara had disappeared too, but he seemed to be in on the whole trick anyway. Hinata wanted to go home, this place was like a strange endless nightmare. A nightmare of dark scary men with red eyes and blizzards that jumped out of no where and left just as quickly. Where the most hot tempered girl Hinata knew begging on her knees and tears in her eyes. Hinata shivered a little at that, she could handle strange things to a point, but when the familiar became one of those strange things was beyond what she could handle.

The door opened and Hinata let out a reflexive scream and threw the closest thing to her, which happened to be a feather pillow. The person at the door let out a startled yelp and dodged the pillow with ease, "Sorry! I thought this room was empty." Someone male said. That voice didn't belong to the king or prince or to Gaara, it was something new entirely. Hinata drew the covers up so that only her eyes and above were peaking out, "Who is that?" A bright green light came into being, illuminating a very cute boy's friendly face, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Sorry I bothered you, no one bothered to tell me- hey are you alright?" Naruto broke off in a panic when the girl slumped forward, her eyes fluttering closed.

vvv POV Change vvv

When Itachi opened the door to his room, he stopped. Kanari laid curled up on his bed exactly like he had left her, but that wasn't what pulled the Goblin King to a halt. The Nightmare that had Kanari under its influence flinched when it saw the king and made to fly away, but Itachi didn't move. He watched Kanari with cold eyes as she suffered in her dark dreams, giving no indication that he was going to save her this time. Itachi glanced at the cowering Nightmare, "What do you show her?" He asked, knowing that even if the Nightmare could speak, it would not offer up it's dark secrets.

Instead Kanari answered Itachi's question by moaning, "Itachi... no, don't." He glared at the girl, even in her sleep she thought less of him. Was she fearing that he would attack her, or ravish her? The Goblin King was tempted to bring light to her nightmares, but his honor restrained him; even if she did not deserve his mercy. The king scoffed to himself, who was he fooling? Itachi still found the girl intriguing, to say the least. Itachi stood over Kanari as she whimpered in her nightmare, twitching from wraiths only she could see. The King of Goblins found a sick joy in watching the girl who had betrayed him suffer from her self-induced dreams, though he wished it was not true. Kanari reached out to him then, her fingers searching across his wide bed for an anchor in her nightmare, "No... don't go. Please... Itachi." She said softly and Itachi stiffened. She wasn't dreaming of him coming toward her with a malicious intent, but leaving her.

Gently he laid his hand on hers and she sighed, the tension leaving her body as she finally found peace in her slumber. Itachi frowned, if she left him to go with her sister, then why did Kanari dream of the horror of him leaving her?

vvv POV Change vvv

It had been several weeks since King Itachi had brought us back from the fail escape attempt. Though he had been more patient towards me, the Goblin King was still not the same fey I knew from the gardens. The one who held me when I was suffering from the power of Nightmares, or brought me flowers to use as bookmarks. I sorely missed that version of Itachi. As I knelt beside King Itachi's throne, I wondered how many more personas the fey man had. He had already shown me three: The terrifying King who wouldn't hesitate to kill those closest to him, the master of the Labyrinth who enjoyed playing with the minds of his subjects, and the man beneath it all who gave small rare smiles and spoke of trust.

"Bring the prisoner forward." Itachi commanded and I couldn't stop fro cringing, to hear my sister referred in such a derogatory term hurt. Two tall (for goblins) guards came forward with my sister in chains. I cringed at the sight of her dirty form, but at least Itachi hadn't been cruel enough to starve her. My sister still had her fiery spirit, I could see it sparking in her sea green eyes as she glared at everyone in the room. The goblins holding Sakura forced her to her knees in the center of the throne room. Itachi leaned back in his throne, casually placing a hand upon my head. I couldn't believe how happy I was to feel his touch. I should be angry at the king, for treating me like I was some pet curled up at his side begging for attention, not wishing that he would hold me.

Sakura seemed to be indignant enough for the both of us, "Hey, stop treating my sister like she's a beast craving your attention!" King Itachi tilted his head, "Are you ordering me?" He asked causally. Sakura glared hotly at the king, "Yes, you bastard! Let. My. Sister. GO!" She shrieked. Prince Sasuke made a move to shut Sakura up, but Itachi help up a hand, "Let her speak." He said calmly for someone who was just insulted, his fingers slowly combing though my hair. I pressed my lips together to suppress the moan begging to be released. Sakura didn't waste her chance, "You drag us both here, then proceed to torture us with your little mind games. Then you f***ing trick Kanari into thinking she could set me free, but dragged my ass back here and Hinata's along with it. After THAT, don't you think Kanari at least deserves some dignity to be left alone?!"

Itachi just continued to stroke my hair, watching my sister rant with a dispassionate expression. When she finished he asked, "What would you do if someone whom you trusted deserted you for an enemy?" Sakura blinked, having no clue what he was getting at, but I did. He was talking about me. "What do you mean?" My sister asked cautiously. Itachi's expression didn't change, "How would you feel if that same person who broke your trust came back, begging to be let in your good graces again?" He asked, as if he didn't hear Sakura speak. Sakura blinked her sea-green eyes, then glared, "I'd tell that person to get lost, if they broke my trust then they don't deserve to live." Itachi smirked, "So are you saying your sister should be put to death?" He questioned coolly. Sakura's eyes widened and flicked towards mine before going back to the Goblin King, "You wouldn't dare." She growled at him.

My king's eyes flashed red briefly, but his smirk stayed in place, "So far I have not. I am being merciful to Kanari even though, by your own mouth, she should be killed for betraying me." He said. Sakura surged towards the king, but Sasuke grabbed her by the collar and forced her back to her knees, "That's not what I meant!" Sakura shouted. Itachi raised his eyebrows, "Oh? Then what did you mean?" Sakura snarled, "Kanari had every right to betray you, you had been tricking her and lying to her from the start! I meant if someone broke my trust with no grounds to break it, but Kanari had every grounds to break your trust. You don't deserve to even look at Kanari, she's too good for the likes of you. Do you hear me, shit-for-brains?! YOU CAN NEVER OWN KANARI!" Sakura shrieked. Itachi remained impassive as he nodded to his brother. Sasuke smiled cruelly and withdrew a slim katana from seemingly no where. Slowly the Goblin Prince raised the sword above his head, ready to strike down my unsuspecting sister.

I couldn't move. I sat there staring at Sakura as she continued to yell at Itachi, unaware of the danger behind her. As the blade began it's decent towards my sister, I turned to Itachi. He was watching me with dark eyes, as if expecting me to do something. "Please..." The single word left my lips and I reached out for him, Itachi didn't move. He continued to watch me. My fingers gently grazed his arm, latching on to his dark shirt, "If you must kill someone, my lord, take my life..." I whispered, my eyes silently pleading. Itachi's right index finger lifted barely a centimeter, but it was enough to stop Sasuke from killing my sister. The king leaned down and hissed at me, "You would throw your life away, after begging me for it just weeks earlier?" I looked down, my fingers still curled in the soft fabric of his shirt, "To save someone else... yes."

King Itachi leaned back, "Your sister is right, you are too good for me. Which is why..." Before I could even wonder what he was going to do, Itachi had a silver dagger at my throat, it's sharp point pricking at the tender skin, but I didn't flinch. Sakura screeched and surged against Sasuke, but the prince held her still. I just knelt by Itachi's throne, watching him with a surprising calmness. Itachi's eyes flared red and the world suddenly fell away.

vvv

_I blinked and looked around at the blood red sky and barren black landscape. This was not the throne room I had been kneeling in a few moments ago. Was I dead? Or had I fainted and Itachi had dumped me here... where ever here was. "You are surprisingly calm for someone who is about to be killed." A voice I knew too well said behind me. I turned slowly to look upon Itachi himself. The Goblin King stood before me, a black katana in each hand. I bowed my head, "Why should I be scared when I willingly give my life away?" I asked, more to myself than Itachi. The king scoffed a little, "You are starting to think like a fey." He commented and I was reminded of our time alone in the Oubliette in what seemed like ages. So much had passed since I had been a runner in the Labyrinth. It felt like that was just a dream._

_My eyes flickered to the katanas, "Is that what will kill me?" I asked. Itachi smirked, "Yes, but first I have a question for you." I met his glowing red eyes, eyes the exact shade of the sky behind him. I couldn't help but ask, "What is this place?" I glanced around to take in the scarce environment. Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Are you stalling, or are you truly curious?" He asked instead of answering. I eyed him, "What will you do if I say both?" I answered with a question. Itachi's red eyes narrowed a bit, but he didn't answer my question, instead he answered my original one, "This is the __Tsukuyomi__ Sharingan, a place of torture and nightmares." A spark of fear finally embedded itself in my heart, "Like the Amaterasu Sharingan?" Itachi smirked, "Yes." I looked down at the black ground beneath my feet. "Now... My question." Itachi said and I met his gaze, defiant yet submissive. I would answer any question he asked truthfully, even if it cost me my life._

_Itachi leaned closer so that his lips were brushing my ear, "Do you trust me?" He whispered so lowly that I almost didn't hear him, even with him so close. My eyes widened and I pulled back. My mouth opened but no words left my lips. Even after all I had done to the fey king, he still wanted me to trust him? Itachi watched me for a minute, his feelings carefully guarded, though I had a impression he was hopeful that I would say yes. After a full minute passed, though it felt like a day, Itachi's expression slowly turned from blank to angry. He raised his chin, "I see." He growled and drew back his right katana, preparing to stab me through the heart._

_Suddenly I lunged forward, my body acting on it's own, just as Itachi thrust forward with the blade. I choked back on a scream when I felt the sword cut into my side, sliding painfully through my ribs and piercing my lung. I didn't care, I was where I was supposed to be. Itachi stared down at me, his red eyes wide in surprise that I would purposefully impale myself on his blade just to be close to him. Reaching up with shaky hands I cupped the Goblin Kings face and yanked him down so that our lips met in what felt like an eternity. Itachi released both swords, one clattering to the ground while the other remained inside me, and wrapped his now free hands around my waist, pulling me ever closer. I grimaced when the katana lodged in my side pulled painfully to the right, but I didn't pull away._

_He pulled back after we were both breathless, "Forgive me..." He murmured against my lips, his still red eyes boring into mine. I struggled to smile, the pain in my side nagging at me, tearing at my happy moment, "Only if you forgive me." I whispered back. Itachi kissed me again, swallowing my scream of pain when he yanked the katana from my side. He pulled away again, his eyes once again dark as a starless night, "Done." He whispered and the world around us bled into a swirling mass of red and black. Just like Itachi's ever-changing eyes._

vvv

When I came back to reality, the pain where Itachi had stabbed me remained. Groaning I doubled over, my hand going to cradle my unharmed side, it was only the memory of the pain that was there, nothing physical. Not even a faint red mark or scar. As if nothing ever happened. As if our time spent in the Tsukuyomi Sharingan was just my imagination, even though I knew it wasn't. Sakura screamed and lurched against her captor again, "You bastard, what did you do to her?!" She shrieked at Itachi. Itachi didn't answer her, instead he helped me slowly to my feet, his dark eyes only on me, like I was the most important thing to him. I gave him a shy smile, maybe I was the most important thing to the King of Goblins, it was plausible.

vvv POV Change vvv

Sasuke could not keep the smirk from his face as he watched his elder brother lead Kanari away, acting very much like a man in love. Sasuke knew that Itachi had used Tsukuyomi on Kanari, what had transpired in that dimension was between only the two, and would remain a secret for eternity. Not that Sasuke minded, he was glad that Itachi was back to his normal self and not the ruthless king he had been of late. Sakura struggled to follow her sister, but Sasuke tightened his grip on her, "Calm down. Your sister is in no danger." He hissed in the pink haired girl's ear.

Sakura shot a disbelieving look over her shoulder, "Did you see the way she winced? He did something to her, I know it! I have to save her from him, I have to-" Sakura would have continued, but Sasuke asked, "Save her from what? From happiness? Did you not see her expression?" Sakura elbowed him, but he refused to let go of her, "She doesn't know what she's doing! Kanari is under a spell. She could never want to be with that bastard." Sasuke rolled his eyes, wondering once again why he was stuck with the annoying sister. At least Kanari accepted her fate and didn't make up ridiculous excuses to explain the unimaginable.

"You would rather your sister be ignorant in your eyes than happy? What kind of selfish sister are you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura gave another ear splitting shriek and bashed her head against him. Sasuke bit back a groan and spun the hot tempered girl into a wall, pressing himself into her to keep her from moving. Sakura stilled instantly, immobilized by fear of his blood red eyes now glaring down at her. "Your sister truly fits into this world. You however..." He growled, teeth bared in anger adding a feral look to the fey prince. "You should be put out of your misery. No world will take you now that you are a Labyrinth subject, yet you refuse to bend. It is only the fact that Kanari would be miserable if you were to die that keeps you alive." Sakura's sea green eyes widened as the gravity of her situation settled over her.

vvv POV Change vvv

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun..." Hinata mumbled as she accepted the bowl of ramen from her new friend. Of all the people she had met so far, the blonde was the most friendliest and she felt safe around him. Kurama laid curled at Naruto's feet, he was the size of a large dog, though Naruto told Hinata that he grew much larger when outside the castle. When Hinata asked why he was small now Naruto said that King Itachi had a spell in place that prevented the nine-tailed fox demon from growing any larger. Hinata took the blonde's word for it, she never wanted to see Kurama at his actual size, she feared she would faint if she did. "You're welcome, Hinata! Man it's great to find another friend in this place. Gaara is always running off and Sasuke is a teme half the time so I don't get to hang out with them much. Plus Sasuke has all his princely duties and Gaara is always out leading runners astray; I'm only here to scare a few people into line so King Itachi doesn't have to..."

Hinata giggled a little, Naruto could go on for hours explaining just one thing, but she didn't mind. He didn't try to make her speak like her friends did back home, and he definitely didn't point out her stuttering problem, which was a good thing. It was strange though, before she met Naruto she never had a problem stuttering unless she was stressed. Now she could hardly open her mouth without stuttering. "Hey, Hinata?" The pearl eyes girl looked up at her new friend. He stared fiercely at her in a way that it caused her to blush, "You're not eating your ramen. Don't you like it?" He asked and Hinata blushed even more. Why did she think he was going to ask something serious?! Shakily she handed the ramen back to him, "Y-y-y-you c-c-ca-can h-h-have i-it." She managed to get out, her cheeks red. Naruto perked up and took the bowl back, slurping down the noodles without so much as a thank you. She looked away, staring out into the garden they sat in, silently willing her blush to go away.

Warm air brushed her right cheek and she looked up to see Naruto leaning in precariously close so that his nose almost touched her cheek. Hinata could feel her entire face warming as the blood pooled in her cheeks. Naruto frowned, "Hey Hinata, are you feeling okay? You look red..." Hinata would be surprised if there was any blood left in her body as it all rushed to her face. She closed her eyes tightly and breathed deeply, determined not to faint on poor Naruto a second time.

Peals of laughter floated around the garden and both Naruto and Hinata looked up to see Lady Kanari and King Itachi walking through the garden, arm in arm. They looked so happy. Much different from the picture they both painted of themselves only hours before. Hinata mentally sighed, wondering dimly if she and Naruto could ever that close. Hinata could not help but notice how different their coloring was from each other. King Itachi, with his dark hair and eyes, dressed in palpable shadows was the embodiment of darkness while the woman beside him, her now white hair flowing down her back and icy green eyes, was light. Hinata sighed, a small smile touching her face, so opposites did attract. Her pearl colored eyes slid to Naruto as he continued to stare at his monarch and lady, Hinata could help but wonder if Naruto and she were opposites as well.

vvv POV Change vvv

_~Several Years Later~_

Sunlight managed to filter through the dark curtains that hung over the ceiling high windows and land right across my eyes. I cracked an angry eye at the light and rolled over to evade the sunlight and try to catch a few more minutes of rest. Itachi shifted in bed beside me, his arm tightening over my waist. I mentally groaned, there was no use in sleeping now. Sighing I opened my eyes to stare deep into the darkest pair of eyes. I smiled and reached over the brush Itachi's bangs from his face, "Good morning." I whispered. Itachi smirked and pulled me even closer, pressing his lips to mine as was his way to say good morning. I sighed happily as Itachi's mouth molded to mine, drinking in his familiar scent that intoxicated me more than any fey alcohol could. I had to forcibly remove my mouth from his, "Not today." I said breathlessly.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and reached up to cup the back of my neck, forcing me to kiss him again. I didn't put up much of a fight. "Do not order me around. I am not your subject." Itachi growled good-naturedly when he pulled away from me. I glared playfully back, my fingers skimming up his bare chest, "Neither am I yours." I retorted. Itachi grunted and pushed my hand away, making me laugh.

Before either of us could say anything else a sudden weight landed across us with a small war cry. I groaned and tried to sit up, but the figure tackled me back down, "Get up get up get up! You have to get up!" Daiyu, Itachi's and my son, yelled happily. Itachi reached up and dragged our son off of me, wrestling Daiyu playfully into an loose choke hold, "Then stop jumping on us so we can get up." My mate growled. Daiyu squeaked and tried to throw his father off, but it was useless. I laughed and slid away from Itachi and Daiyu, every morning it was the same. Itachi and I would whisper in each others arms until our son came and ruined our quiet morning with his yelling and permanent energetic nature. If Daiyu wasn't the embodiment of his father I would be worried that I had somehow gotten Naruto's child and not my own.

Before my son could notice that I wasn't in bed anymore, I slipped into my personal bedroom, which was hardly ever used anymore except on the rare occasion. Temari was grinning when I came in, "I heard a commotion..." She said mildly while I glared at her. When I became Itachi's mate in full and the Queen of Goblins, my first act was to free Temari of her servitude and promoted her to my lady-in-waiting. Though she still remained my best friend first and foremost, "You always hear a commotion every morning." I growled at her as I sat down in front of the vanity so Temari could work her magic on my hair. Temari grinned at me through the mirror, "And sometimes in the night." She said slyly then laughed as a blush marred my cheeks.

As my friend brushed out my glistening white hair she asked, more serious than before, "So when will you tell him?" I frowned, "I'm sure Itachi already knows." I said sagely. It was true, there was nothing I could keep from my fey mate. His crystal scrying balls made it impossible to keep anything from the king of Goblins. Temari grinned, "Oh I'm sure he knows your pregnant but-" I shushed her before she could continue, "It's talking over such matters that reveals the secrets, dummy." I said while Temari smirked. "I dare you to tell him over breakfast." She challenged. I thought about it. Though Itachi could very well know that I was pregnant again, I knew for a fact that neither Sasuke or Sakura could know. Not unless Itachi told them himself, which he never did unless it pertained to them. I sighed, "But then I'll get an earful from Sakura..." I grumbled. Temari laughed again, "So what? Sasuke will shut her up if it gets too annoying, you know he will." It was true, I had learned very quickly that Prince Sasuke had no patience for any level of annoyance and he found Sakura more annoying than anything. Temari nudged me as she finished tying off my elegant but simple braid, "Stop making excuses and tell him. At least you'll get a funny reaction out of Sasuke and Sakura." I smiled, she was right as always.

vvv

Seven years had passed since Itachi forgave me for running off on him, yet Sakura had not adjusted completely to life as a Labyrinth subject. Or so she claimed. There were times when I would catch her looking out of her balcony smiling as the orange sun set against the Labyrinth, her expression being on of peace. Though she always denied ever being happy, I knew otherwise. In truth I believed she only did so to irritate Sasuke. My sister and brother-in-law had made up a kind of game to see who could get on each others nerves first. More often then not Itachi or I ended up yelling at the two to shut up, which ended their little game.

Like everyday, Sakura came into the dining hall being loud and obnoxious, just to irritate Sasuke- though it did a good job of annoying Itachi and I as well. My pink haired stepsister deliberately threw all table manners she had been taught out the window as another jab at Sasuke, who stood for decorum and manners more than anyone at the table. I watched as Sakura ate everything with her fingers and belched whenever she could. After seven years of eating like that for three times a day, I couldn't help but wonder if she did it on purpose anymore or if she had truly lost all manners. Being pregnant I felt queasy as I watched her gobble down the strange fey food without pausing. I pushed my own plate away, not able to eat with my sister acting like a pig.

Itachi shot me a questioning look, then followed my glare to my sister. He frowned, "Sakura." Immediately my sister halted in her gorging to meet the eyes of her king. Sasuke smirked at her, obviously enjoying seeing my sister being reprimand like a child. Meekly Sakura picked up her silverware and began eating like a civilized person. Itachi didn't say anything else as he returned to his own meal, but my appetite was lost. I picked up my fork and began playing with my food halfheartedly. Sasuke stared at me hard, then glanced at the disinterested Itachi and back to me, his black eyes searching for answers. Itachi finished his breakfast and looked at me, raising knowing eyebrows.

I mentally sighed and rolled my eyes, I should have known he would hear Temari and me speaking, and now expected me to tell everyone that I was pregnant again. I set down my napkin and stood, bringing the attention of Sasuke and Sakura. I wasted no time, "I'm pregnant." I said. Sakura choked on her drink and sputtered, "W-what?! Pregnant? You just had Daiyu!" She shrieked. I winced and glared at my younger sister, as did the two brothers, "Five years ago, Sakura. I had Daiyu five years ago." Sakura grumbled something under her breath that I didn't catch, though it made Sasuke glare at her. I continued before the conversation got off hand, "And I'm carrying twins." That gave even Itachi a pause, but only for a little bit. Sasuke and Sakura however stared at me, their mouths hanging open. Having told my news I sat back down beside my mate. Itachi gave me a soft smile and leaned down to whisper, "I love you, anata." I giggled like a girl falling in love for the first time, even though I had heard the same four words everyday at multiple intervals.

vvv

Over the seven years since I had become the Queen of the Goblins, Hinata and I became closer. The fact that we were both pregnant at the same time cemented our friendship. While Sakura was busy flirting/arguing with Sasuke, Hinata and I followed a more mature route and became mates to the fey men we loved. Daiyu and Minato, Naruto and Hinata's son, already acted more like brothers than friends. Kurama, retired from scaring the subjects of the Labyrinth, finally found peace from his surly nature as a babysitter. I had yet to see anyone handle Daiyu and Minato so well as the fox demon did. I trusted the nine tailed demon with my son more than with my own brother-in-law. Though Sasuke was right behind Kurama- my moody brother-in-law had turned out to be the best uncle I could ever ask for. When I asked Itachi about it, my mate said that he had learned from taking care of my own brother Akanbou back when I was still a runner.

After my family had been informed of my pregnancy, I went directly for Hinata and Naruto's rooms, since they were as close to family as I could get them. Hinata answered my knocking with a finger to her lips and lead me into the main room where I could see Naruto passed out on the couch, an arm thrown over his eyes, his son curled up beside his father snoring almost as loudly as Naruto. I suppressed the giggle raising in my throat as I followed Hinata into her private receiving room. "If I ever found Itachi snoring like that I would probably die of laughing." I said as Hinata giggled, "Yes, I was surprised when I found out how loud Naruto is." I smirked at her, "Did you faint?" It was a running joke that every time Naruto surprised Hinata she fainted. Naruto had started taking the sign of Hinata fainting as a yes, it was how she answered him when he asked her to become his mate.

Hinata blushed, "No." She whispered, then giggled. "How rude of me, my lady... you wanted to speak of something with me?" She asked politely. I glared, "I won't tell you if you call me 'my lady' again. You know I hate that." Hinata smiled, "It stopped you teasing, though, didn't it?" She asked sweetly while I glared. She had been hanging around Kurama too much, if my innocent and shy friend had started thinking like him. I squinted at her, "What happened to that stuttering girl who fainted at the mention of insidious plots?" I asked her. Hinata smiled, "She became the mate to a flamboyant knucklehead who had a grouchy demon as a pet-companion." I shrugged, there was no arguing that point.

"Now, are you going to tell me why you came or do I have to guess?" Hinata asked. I fluttered my eyelashes, "What makes you think I came here to tell you something, what if I just wanted to talk?" I asked teasingly. Hinata pursed her lips a little and said, "Because I know you, Kanari, you don't make social calls. Something that your mate rubbed off on you, I would think." Hinata answered. I sighed, how well she knew me. I could hardly remember a time when Hinata was more of Sakura's friend than mine, back when fey and the Labyrinth was just something I read in books. "Fine. I'm pregnant again, with twins." I said flatly. Hinata blinked her pearl eyes a few times before shrieking in happiness and flinging herself at me. I fell back in my chair, surprised by Hinata's rare display of strong emotion, just as Naruto burst into the room, Minato tucked under his arm, blinking his sleepy bright blue eyes. "What's going on in here?" He asked loudly. Hinata blushed, "F-Forgive me, Naruto-koi. I was just excited over something Kanari said."

I waved my fingers at Naruto when he turned his gaze on me, clearly surprised to find me in his apartments and not with Itachi. It was a well known fact that I hardly left my mate's side. Minato struggled in his father's arm, waving his arms for me, "Aunt Kanari! Aunt Kanari!" He called until Naruto set his son down. Minato shot for me like a bullet and jumped up into my lap, "Aunt Kanari, where is Daiyu?" The little boy asked, his blonde head looking back and forth for my missing son. I hugged Minato close, "Sorry, honey, he didn't come with me today. He's with his father, learning about boring stuff." Naruto snorted, "If it's coming from King Itachi, it probably_ is_ boring." He laughed. I shot a glare at the blonde while Hinata gave him a hard elbow and disapproving look. Then I smiled, "At least it's not coming from Sasuke, he'd probably corrupt my son before the first word left his lips." I joked, to which Naruto laughed.

vvv

Later that night as Itachi and I laid curled up together, he commented, "Sasuke and Sakura are starting to irritate me." I snorted, it was good to know that Itachi's patience lasted about seven years before something started annoying him. "So throw them in an Oubliette and don't let them out until they have at least three children." I said jokingly. It was frightening that Itachi actually considered it, "Maybe not three children..." He mused. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Itachi chuckled and tightened his grip on me, "You fit in well, my queen." He whispered in my ear, his voice coiling around me warming me from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes. "I'm glad to hear it, my king." I murmured back.

Itachi drew up on one elbow so he could look at me, "To think I would actually have killed you that day." He said, referring to the first time he had taken me in the Tsukuyomi Sharingan. Over the years anytime we disagreed on something, Itachi would drag me to the Tsukuyomi Sharingan landscape so we could hash it out. It worked perfectly, we could say what we wanted, and no one save Sasuke would know that we ever left. To our court we were unbreakable, living in a true happy ever after, when in reality we were like any other couple, mortal or fey, but we knew how to hide it.

I smiled and reached up to cup his cheek, "I trusted you that you wouldn't, even if you were fully prepared to do so." I said softly. Itachi gave a small scoff, "You trusted me wrongly." He stated, so confident in his answer that I would enjoy proving him wrong. I rolled flat on my back so I could face him better, "Oh really? Where were you aiming when you took a stab at me?" I asked. Itachi's eyes darkened as he remembered, "I had planned to stab you through your treacherous heart." He growled. I decided not to take offense to that, it was in the past. I took his hand and laid it over my side, "You stabbed me in the least critical place, though. Just my side and lower half of my lung was hurt. Nothing fatal." Itachi smirked and moved his hand, massaging the spot where his imaginary blade had pierced me and left no mark, before his hand started inching higher. I shot him an irritated look, "Stop." I growled. Itachi leaned up and kissed me, "Make me." He growled back. I frowned at him but made not move to do so.

Seven years had passed since I became Itachi's mate, yet neither of us had any power over the other.

vvv POV Change vvv

A little boy of seven years sat up with a gasp. He had that dream again, the one with the pink haired girl and white haired woman and their two dark companions. The dream had been plaguing him ever since he could remember, which wasn't much. The boy climbed out of his little bed and got down on his hands and knees to pull out a tarnished old book that he had found crammed under one of the old bookshelves. When he had turned four, the boy's parents had given him one of the two guest rooms. There had been large bookshelves packed with books that his parents don't remember buying. Regardless the bookshelves were removed and replaced with things found in a boy's room. Still the boy never told his parents about the little leather bound book he had found.

Slowly he opened the book to the cover page where a girl had written her name there in pretty handwriting. Somehow he knew that her name was tied to the dreams he had, but he could never remember how.

_Kanari._

That was the name. The name in the book. The boy mumbled it out loud, stumbling over the simple syllables of a name he had never heard or seen before he saw it in the book. When he finally said the name correctly other words began to fill up his mind, as if that name was the key to the memories that he had forgotten he had.

_I wish... I wish... I wish the Goblins would come and take you away right now._

Akanbou blinked at the sentence that flooded his mind, pushing away bizarre and strange memories of ugly twisted creatures and red eyes glowing amid a pale face and black hair. He frowned, where had he heard those words before? For some reason he knew that somehow those words had started the strange dreams and even stranger memories. Should he say them?

Akanbou opened his mouth "I wish the Goblins would come and take me away... right... now."

^o^

*Pant pant pant pant* After a full year of writing this story... I AM FINISHED! And you'll have to forgive me on the (probably) sucky ending, but after a year of one piddling on this thing, I was ready to quit.

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but then I'm not really. I might continue with other parts, but Part 1 & 2 are Sukoshi-NinjaFox'sBuddy Birthday Present, so I needed to get it done.

Flame Friendly! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUKOSHI-NINJAFOX'SBUDDY!


End file.
